Forget Me Not
by moonlit reveries
Summary: As known by all, once a soul dies and enters the Soul Society, he forgets everything about his past life… and of course, Ichigo Kurosaki was no exception. ichiruki definitely.
1. The Prologue

_**Title: **__Forget Me Not  
__**Rating: **__T (Just to be safe)  
__**Genre: **__Romance/Comedy/Angst (maybe)  
__**Characters: **__Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki  
__**Summary: **__Once a soul dies and enters the Spirit World, he forgets everything from his past life…and Ichigo Kurosaki was no exception. _

_**Author's Notes: **__Salutations to everyone who has opened this fan fiction! This is a sequel of my first fic entitled __**A Hollow Named Ichigo. **__This fic can stand alone but it will be better to read its prequel to fully grasp the emotion of this fic. You may link to it through my profile or through here (just remove the spaces.) It's only about 6 chapters long…_

_**This is a revised version of the first one. Since I thought, the first version was poorly made. This is technically FORGET ME NOT V2.0!**_

_Anyway, Forget Me Not will be composed of 10 chappies (8 main chapters, 1 prologue and 1 epilogue) Please review! I would really appreciate it if you did. Tell me whatever you think. No matter how horrible it is. Please tell me so I can revise this chapter or write better on the next chappie._

_I know. I'll stop my babbling. Here it is! Drum roll please!_

_**Disclaimer: **__(almost forgot the disclaimer)__I do not own Bleach! If I did then this story would not have been fan fiction._

_Without further ado, I give you __**Forget Me Not.**_

_**

* * *

Forget Me Not: **__**The Prologue**_

"Tell me Ichigo Kurosaki," a voice said. "How much are you willing to give to escape hell? There has to be some reason you toil to get out of this wretched place."

There was no reply. The voice continued. "How much are you willing to give to break away from hell's rage?"

"Anything," the boy finally answered. "Anything; as long as I could keep my promise. I'll give up everything I have left." A pause, "even my soul."

"Interesting." The voice chuckled. "Very interesting, indeed."

* * *

"Enter."

The vice-captain of the thirteenth squad said in her ever serious tone that could make almost anyone step back with fear. Rukia Kuchiki, the vice-captain's name, took out files of the newly transferred shinigamis. A new shinigami recruit from her squad was said to have picked a fight on a group of eleventh squad. They were making fun of his hair, the records said. This new guy must be pretty strong if he knocked them all out. She scanned the papers noting class records. Either the new one was a class bully or he was really good. "Sit down. Name please."

She was really busy. She did not time acting as a guidance counsellor to the transferee. He was supposed to be old enough to take care of himself. Furthermore, Rukia Kuchiki was not in the mood to listen to some cocky punk. It was _his_ death anniversary. Technically, it had been fifty years since she lost Ichigo. She was a bit sentimental that day. She just wanted to reminisce on moments how he died…for her.

Sometimes, she really was cheesy, corny, and sentimental; and these were the times. She just wanted to be alone. She fancied on how much she longed to see him again. Too bad though, he was taken to hell; really, why did he have to become a hollow and kill many shinigamis? Most probably he was rotting in hell right now. Why did she have to keep his promise? And how come he's not keeping his? Does he have any idea how hard it was to wait in vain?! Ichigo could really be a jerk, sometimes.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, ma'am." _The new shinigami replied; obviously a bit frightened with his superior.

The Kuchiki wasn't paying attention. She continued to scan through the papers. "Strawberry?" she absent-mindedly offered a bowl of strawberries on her desk. Her search in the papers finally took her to the hiragana 'ku'. She could not believe what she was reading at first. It had to be a joke or a dream. _Ichigo Kurosaki _was in her squad. Why didn't she see him? She mentally slapped herself to wake her up if she was dreaming. (Apparently, she wasn't) She looked intently at the résumé of the boy. She stared at it, forgetting the presence of the shinigami in her room.

"Ma'am, are you deliberately mocking me?"

The vice-captain put down the paper she was holding. She wasn't doing anything to annoy the boy. Heck, she did not even care about him. She finally decided to look at the shinigami in front of her. She hoped that she would scare him away. She knew she had more important business to do. But as she saw the shinigami, she had no idea how to react. She swore her jaw dropped. She could not believe what was happening. For one hundred and fifty years, she waited for him to arrive. And here he was standing there. "Ichigo?" her voice shook and basically unable to say anything with sense.

"Yes ma'am. I am Ichigo Kurosaki. You sent me here, right?" Rukia looked at him in the eye, "because I beat up the goons from the tenth squad. You were yelling about punishing me for soiling the thirteenth squad name. Isn't that what you said before I entered the door? Sir…I mean, ma'am? Are you all right? 'Cause I might not be on a good timing here. Kuchiki-fukotaicho? You know what? Maybe, I'll just leave. I'm sorry for disturbing you, ma'am. I'll just come back some other time then."

"Wait." She said still unable to believe what was happening. The boy, who was about to leave, stopped dead on his tracks; Rukia swore the boy was afraid of her. She looked again at him straight in the eye; this time deeper. She looked through his eyes. She sought something in those amber orbs. However, she could not find it. This was Ichigo. She knew it was him, and no one else, yet it felt like it was another man. She stood in front of him trying to figure out was wrong with him.

His hair was the same: bright orange. His height was the same as what she remembered. Even his reiastu felt that same…still it was different. It felt foreign to her but it had that distinct Ichigo-factor. The colour of his eyes was the same but he looked at her differently. Heck, the way his face scowled looked like what she remembered, but there was something about that told him that he wasn't the Ichigo she had longed for. She looked at him analytically. After twenty seconds or so, the answer finally hit her.

_Ichigo Kurosaki died. He wasn't suppose to remember anything; even Rukia...

* * *

_


	2. Complications

_a/n: This is the first chapter of my fanfic. I took out some of the unimportant parts from the original chapter. Hopefully, it will be less dragging. Also, __the pace of the story will be faster. I think that's about it. Thanks again for the reviews. It really inspired me to rewrite it better. I also apologize for the typos or grammatical errors there!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach and I love Grimmjow!_

_**

* * *

Chapter One: **__**Complications**_

_And Hell was definitely the place to be._

If you take the blazing heat of the sun's core and the coldest of the depths of space, the nightmare of hell will be far worse. If you witness all the bitterness and loneliness the universe has to offer, it will still be nothing compared to hell. If you gather all forms of fear and it pour over you like a tub of cold water, it will be far more beautiful compared to hell. If you throw your body to the flames and do it a million times over, it will still be more pleasurable than hell; because hell is the height of all dreads.

If you slaughter all men on the face of the planet and enjoy killing them, you will still be kinder compared to hell. If you call all the hollows to dine on your soul, you will definitely prefer that over hell. Even if you are tortured and killed infinitely many times, it will definitely be more enjoyable than hell. And even if you take all grief and suffering and swallow them raw, it will not even feel a tiny bit of hell. Regardless if you pick all hatred and apathy from the past to the future, it will unquestionably be sweeter than hell.

And even if you add all of these things and multiply them by infinity, you will only get a glimpse of what hell truly is.

A person could harvest so much suffering from hell that not even death could end it. The torture was worse than agonizing that even a billion lashes from a whip sounded pleasure. And even death sounded like paradise in hell, because death is a reward in hell. Yet, hell grants no one death, because something as pleasant as that could not exist in hell. There was only suffering, remorse, loneliness and every terrible word one could think of. Probably, the only thing far worse than hell, was being doomed there for the rest of eternity. And nobody could escape it; not even the devil himself.

However, there existed extraordinary individuals like Ichigo Kurosaki, who defy hell and eventually escape from it. Though he might torment Hell's smite day in and day out like the rest of the souls, he kept within him something only a few had. Everyday he nurtured it and fed it with what ever he had. Eventually, it became something near to what we recognized as _hope_.

With this newly found piece of hope, he strived to get out of that place. Everyday, he devised a plan to escape, yet everyday he failed. But, he kept on trying. The more he tried, the more he failed. However, the more he failed, the more his hope grew. Who knew that that morsel of hope could do that to him? Nevertheless, each tormenting day brought him only the same bitterness of failure. Still, he never stopped trying.

Eventually, he found out that his efforts were not in vain. A voice came to him like a vision or a good dream. It started as murmurs then became so loud that he needed to cover his ears. There was something angelic about the way it spoke; it bore a soothing feeling. It brought an unmistakable feel of hope. Ichigo did not care who owned the voice; whether from his hopeful subconscious or some divine entity, he did not give a damn. He was enticed with what the voice offered.

"It's amazing, isn't?" the voice hummed, "that with such little hope can drive you to endure your suffering yet not resign to your fate." At first, Ichigo ignored the voice, but it became so irritating to him that he had to confront the voice to shut it up…hopefully.

"Aren't I already suffering enough?" the boy asked rhetorically.

"So, you do hear me." the voice continued. "I have not come to inflict further suffering, if that is what you think. I have seen, heard, and felt all of the hardships you have been through. And I am truly in awe that you are still hopeful that you can escape hell. However, you should know very well that there is no conceivable way for you to flee from hell…for your limited little mind, that is."

"I don't care what you say. I will get out of this wretched place. You cannot taunt me."

"Ah ha!" the voice chuckled. "That's what I like about you, Ichigo; very stubborn. That is why I have come here; to offer you a deal. What if I told you that I know a way to get you out of hell? However, it may require some persuasion on your part. Tell me. What are you willing to surrender just to get out of hell?"

"Anything." Ichigo replied. "Anything that I have left; even my soul."

"For profit is it to you," the voice answered. "If you escape hell but lose your soul? Tell me. Why do you want to get out of hell that much? I want to know why I would give you this freedom."

"A promise; I vowed I would never forget it. I want to keep my promise, just this once I could fulfill it. I always failed her and I had never kept anything single promise to her. I always hurt her and even made her cry, but just this once I want to keep this promise because —"

"Don't get mushy with me boy. Hell has no place for that. I'll gain nothing with that. But still, you have convinced me. I have decided that I want to deliver you from hell. However, I have but one condition. Once you get out of hell, you see, all your memories will be erased. You may or may not regain them. _However, if ever you do regain them you must not tell anyone what you remember or even tell anyone what you are experiencing. _You must keep everything to yourself. You do understand that it is still your choice. You may defer the offer if you want. Questions?"

"And if I tell anyone?"

"You will immediately be sent back to hell with definitely no chance of leaving it forever. It's as simple as that. I enjoy the show. You get out of hell and just shut up. It's simple, right?"

"But I wouldn't remember our agreement, right?" the boy asked reluctant with the offer.

"Exactly; that is my condition. Is it a deal then, Ichigo?"

* * *

"Kuchiki-taicho, Sir— I mean, Ma'am" The new shinigami recruit asked. "Are you okay?"

The young boy passed his palms in front of his vice-captain's face. If something happened to his superior, he would be the only one to blame. After a long time of hand waving, his vice-captain finally responded. "What hell are you doing, Kurosaki?" she said angrily. She hid all her embarrassment and frustration under her stern tone. The boy moved a few steps backward like a puppy being scowled.

Was this really Ichigo Kurosaki; the great hero who killed Aizen Sousuke? She looked at him bitterly. The pride he used to carry was not there. The fondness she longed from Ichigo vanished. She was torn. Would she treat him as a subordinate or would she treat him like the Ichigo she knew he was? Or could she opt to something in between?

"Follow me— Ichigo, was it?" she said with a slight giggle on the boy's name. "Let's have a superior-subordinate talk, shall we?" She coughed and the new shinigami followed her. "Ichigo Kurosaki," she said to call his undivided attention. "You should know very well that what you have done is a violation of a proper conduct of a member of the thirteenth squad, a minor violation, but nevertheless, a violation. As a seated officer, I cannot condone such misconduct. However, since you are new here, I will let you off with a warning."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." The boy replied with gratitude. "It will never happen again. Just had a bad day that's all." He bowed.

"It was indeed a pleasure meeting you, Ichigo." Rukia bowed. She didn't know how long she could bear the agony of talking to Ichigo. It pained her that Ichigo acted like she didn't live in his bedroom for two years; moreover, kissed 'passionately', if that was what he called it, even just once. (Yes, they kissed.) She wanted to get out of his sight before she did anything out of character for a vice captain. But, she wanted to let it all out, just this once.

"This is also a bad day for me too." Rukia continued speaking. "Today was _his_ death anniversary. Today just brings a lot of terrible memories."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No," the boy replied. "It's okay; anything to help my vice-captain. It is my job, after all, to help my superiors."

"Today is _his_ death anniversary." She gazed into an open space in the direction of the tower of penitence. "I can't believe that fifty years had passed since then. Do you know how he died?" She looked at the boy beside her. He too gazed into the same direction.

"Ma'am, I don't even know who he is."

"I killed him. I stabbed him through the heart. He begged me to kill him so that I could live, but he died and he went to hell. I never saw him since then."

"So, he was a hollow."

"He was a human, a shinigami, and even a hollow. He was the one that saved my ass infinitely many times. And not once was I able to repay him. He was a jerk and a bastard most of the time. He always called me 'stupid' and 'midget'. We always fought and argued. We rarely had a decent conversation. But, he was really important to me. I know. I sound like a cheesy love struck teenager. Please do not tell this to anyone."

"I won't, ma'am." He replied. "I hope that I helped in some way. I can't tell that I understand how you feel. I guess that losing this person must be really hard on you. I know I'm not in the place to ask questions about him. He must be really an amazing dude basing on what you say. I hope I can meet him someday."

"He really was an amazing person and, Ichigo, thank you for bearing my drama. I hope you'll hear the last of that."

"It was really nothing, ma'am." Ichigo bowed. "Kuchiki-_fukotaicho _really has a lot of paperwork today." Rukia bowed and began walking towards her room. His vice-captain was really nice, contrary to what the other shinigamis said about her. He felt surprisingly comfortable around her. Damn. Was he having a crush on his vice-captain?

_That would be gross._

While Ichigo was shaking of the thoughts of possibility of having a crush on his vice captain, he felt an eerie reiatsu. He didn't have time to understand what he did but the point was he did it. The ceiling began to collapse and all that he remembered was attempting to save his vice-captain. He ran towards her and caught the falling debris by his back. His trunk served as a shield to his vice-captain. Underneath that pile of rubble, Ichigo saw a glimpse of the sky.

It started out as a small tear. It began out as one. But almost immediately, infinitely many menos walked out of the tear. Another tear appeared; and another; and another. Soon, the entire sky was almost covered with menos. Ichigo felt the commotion around him. He tried to lift the boulder on top of him but to no avail. He looked around him. He was surrounded by hollows. He tried again to lift the rubble over him. Failed. The hollows gathered around them.

He had no idea why he did it and he did it without hesitation.

It took him about five seconds to register what happened. He had just used himself as a shield to protect his vice-captain from the falling ceiling. He looked directly below him. He was probably as shocked as his vice captain. He looked around him. Light could barely enter where he was. He finally realized the weight on his back. It felt like the entire ceiling caved in on him. Wait, the entire ceiling did cave in on him. He felt sweat and blood mix on his forehead dripped on his superior. He forced himself to take the load of his shoulders but to avail. He sighed.

"Ichigo," his vice captain said as blood fell on her robes. "Your head is bleeding. Are you okay?"

"What kind of question is that? You tell me my head is bleeding and you ask me if I'm okay. My head is already spinning." He chuckled. The Kuchiki looked away from the boy. She felt it was her fault that he got hurt. "Don't feel guilty about my predicament, Ma'am. I chose this path and it is a duty of a shinigami to protect his superior. And I will not fail you. Mark my word. You will live even at the expense of my life.(1)"

"Please don't say that." Rukia replied. She found Ichigo half-dead the last time he said that. History should not repeat itself. She hated the sight of an unconscious Ichigo. "No, you will not die just for the sake of protecting me. We will both survive this. Remember that, Ichigo."

"Tell that to the hollow." Ichigo used his eyes to point to the small gap. The blue sky was gone. It was replaced by something yellow and round. It took a while before Rukia knew what it was. It was an eye; Rukia inferred… that belonged to a hollow.

The eye of the hollow widened knowing that it just might have its snack. With fits of rage, it eventually took out the pile of debris that covered its to-be-meal. But as soon as it finished uncovering its meal, the two shinigamis had already escaped. Rukia supported the injured Ichigo and flash stepped away from the hollow. She ran past the other hollows and rested on a safe place.

"You could have just left me there, Ma'am."

"Who are you kidding?" Rukia replied while healing his wound. "You save my ass. I save yours."

"Now, I guess we're even."

The Kurosaki took a step away from his vice captain. He felt really embarrassed and not only that; he felt really comfortable for reasons unknown to him. He led his attention to the army of hollows running around the place. Half of himself told him to attack the hollows and help the other shinigamis that might be in need of assistance. His other half told him, however, told him to wait for orders from Kuchiki-_fukotaicho_. And the more patient side won.

Rukia Kuchiki watched the boy stand so patient and calm. It was truly unlike the Ichigo she knew to do something like that. But then, he wasn't that Ichigo. The Ichigo she knew was impulsive and irrational. He wouldn't just stand around there waiting for nothing. What if he changed? What if the Ichigo she longed for was completely gone? No, she should not think about things like this at this time. She needed to do something about the stampede of hollows.

_

* * *

a/n: That was the first chapter. Phew! I thought I'd never finish revising it. Exams really drained my energy. I never expected that my modern geometry exam would be so hard. Phew! At least it is over. I just have to worry about my calculus and abstract algebra. And I'm already ranting… Just ignore that._

_Notes:_

_(1) Ichigo said that line in the prequel of this fic. I think it was on chapter two. _


	3. Solutions

_a/n: Exams are going to attack again. Hahaha. Just revised this one. Anyway, chapter __four will be uploaded later than I thought. I was trying to hard to put unity in the fic that I didn't have time to write the fifth chapter. Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter two._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the characters of Bleach…blah blah blah.._

_**

* * *

Chapter Two: Solutions**_

Despite being lost in her sappy thoughts, she devised a way to get rid of some of the hollows. She was Rukia Kuchiki, after all. (Of course, it would be boring if Ichigo just suddenly remembered who he was all of a sudden.) Thankfully because of an incredible twist of fate, Soul Society sent a hell butterfly. Apparently, the twelfth squad was currently forcing to rip the sky and temporarily send the hollows back to Hueco Mundo. The twelfth squad has assigned strategic areas for the rips. And Rukia and her squad's job were to lure the hollows in one of those areas.

To make the seemingly never ending story short, the thirteenth squad successfully led the hollows back into Hueco Mundo…temporarily. The incident was only the tip of the iceberg. The problem was bigger than what Rukia expected. Though the twelfth was already solving the recent hollow invasion, they would not be able to handle what was ahead.

To aid the twelfth squad, Commander General Yamamoto called all the captains and vice-captains for the first emergency meeting since the invasion of the ryoka.

"The situation is more serious than we thought." The captain of the first squad said in his ever strict tone. "The twelfth squad is sensing high hollow activity in Hueco Mundo. The number of Adjuchas is building up exponentially. There had also been signs of the existence of Vasto Lordes. And apparently, the recent hollow invasion was only an appetizer. The research division is predicting many more waves of attack. It is estimated that the next attack will happen in five months time. This will be bigger and more destructive. This is even more alarming compared to the incident that happened more than a hundred years ago."

"Is Aizen Sousuke responsible for this? Wasn't he killed a long time ago?" asked the Soi Fong.

"It isn't Aizen," replied the Commander.

"What about his followers? Gin, maybe?" Abarai-_taicho_ asked.

"But, Ichimaru Gin is in prison." The tenth squad vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku said. "He can't possibly do that."

"What about an arrancar?" replied Matsumoto's captain. "It may have a capability to lead lower hollows. And it is possible that we have not killed all the arrancar and we did spare Espada number six. Why don't we ask it? Maybe it knows something."

"Technically," Mayuri Kurotsuchi spoke in his eerie tone. "I propose a theory. What if leading the other hollows is another hollow? A strong hollow, the most powerful vasto lordes there is, leads them. It might be smart enough to unite all the hollows and drive them to take over soul society. We have evidence to show that it is likely. Reiatsu readings show that hollows are the only things active. The squad is ninety-seven percent sure that a hollow is indeed behind these. The intention of the attack is still unclear, however."

"We know what caused it. So how do we destroy it? We do not need to know why they did that. Isn't that right, Nanao-_chan?_" Shunsui Kyōraku asked hoping to impress/irritate his vice-captain and apprently he was oblivious to the urgency of the situtaion.

"So far," Kurotsuchi answered. "We have three options to address this problem. The first one is to just survive all the attacks; easy but low chances of success. We attack the hollows as they attack Soul Society. It would certain that the leader will definitely appear. However, we cannot estimate accurately their capacity. Next is to launch an all out attack on Hueco Mundo. It is very risky. There would be no second chances if we fail this. And of course, there is our last option. What if we sent a small group shinigamis and let them investigate the situation. They are to assassinate the hollow leader."

"Kill the leader and the lower ranks will fight among themselves to gain control." The vice-captain of the thirteenth squad replied. "Who will we send to lead this small group?"

"It would definitely be a captain," replied the six squad captain Kuchiki. "Or at least comparable to a captain."

"I agree with Kuchiki-taicho." Komamura answered. "However, this captain must also know the Hueco Mundo terrain and possess ability even beyond the former fifth squad captain. And he should definitely have attained a lot of fighting experience but knows the limits in fighting." The captain paused eyeing at the eleventh squad captain.

"Then, there's no one fitting your description." Kempachi replied.

"No," Unohana interrupted the friction forming between the two captains with a tender voice. "There is but one who fits perfectly your description. I am sure we are all familiar with him. He was greatest hero in the Great Arrancar War. Ichigo Kurosaki qualifies for the job. Do you not agree?"

"_Demo_ taicho," Isane, her vice-captain asked. "We do not know the current location of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yeah, that's right," interrupted the second squad lieutenant. "Why do we have to involve that brat whenever we have a problem? Surely we can handle a problem like this."

"However," replied Kira. "If Ichigo Kurosaki is the only one capable then we have no choice. Our problem is we have no idea where this boy is. Unless we know his location, we have to appoint someone else present and capable."

"What about the Quincy and his wife, Orihime?(1)" asked Hinamori. "Surely, they can help."

"Let us not involve Rukongai, anymore. Furthermore, they have forgotten their involvement in the War. It is better not to involve them." The first squad captain disagreed with the fifth squad vice-captain. The old general saw the thirteenth squad lieutenant. "Kuchiki-_fukotaicho_, do you have something to say?"

"Commander-General," replied Rukia hiding the excitement in her voice. "I know Ichigo's location. However—"

"Why did you not tell us before that he's here?" Renji butted in.

"_Yeah_," said Zaraki with his usual 'playful' grin(2). "I could have given him a very memorable hello."

"Ichigo's here all right but he's not quite here yet." She answered and realized what she said didn't made any sense.

"Meaning?" the congregation raised an eyebrow.

"The Ichigo we seek is not there." She looked around the room to see if anyone understood her. "I mean," she coughed. "Ichigo Kurosaki does not remember who he is."

"Are you certain, vice captain?"

"Yes."

"Then, what do we do then?" replied one of the officers.

"How can that happen?" said Yamamoto. "Ichigo should be able to remember." He rubbed his temples. "We have no time to discuss this. What we need now is a solution. If anyone has any ideas aside from what we have talked about, speak up." The officers remained silent. "If there is none, then we should focus on how to help Ichigo Kurosaki regain his memories."

"Someone he knows well should assist him." Suggested Hitsugiya. "That is the best way he can regain his memories. The least possible that Ichigo needs to do is regain his fighting skills. I am positive that he does not have full control over his zanpaktou much more attain bankai. It is very unlikely that he will regain his memories in time to save Soul Society. Furthermore, we do not know anyone who knows Ichigo that much."

"I can see Kuchiki-_fukotaicho_ is disagreeing with your last statement, _taicho_." Kyōraku grinned. "Isn't that right, lieutenant?"

A light blush appeared on Rukia's cheeks. Surely, nobody knew of her intimate relationship with the boy. She looked at her brother. He gave her a 'what-did-he-mean-by-that' look. "I do not understand what you mean." She replied defensively. "I do agree with Hitsugiya-_taicho, _by the way."

"_Taicho,_" said Nanao, Kyōraku's lieutenant. "Please be serious and behave yourself. We have no time your nonsense."

"But, I am only saying that someone knows Ichigo well." Kyoraku replied trying to call the angry Nanao. "I believe that Kuchiki-_fukotaicho-san _here does know more than anyone of us here. Do you not think so?"

"Aye." The officers replied. The signified the agreement and the adjournement of the meeting.

"But," answered Rukia. "How will I help him regain his memories. I can't just walk straight up to him and tell him, "Ichigo, you're an war veteran and your going to Hueco Mundo to kill a very powerful hollow.'"

"I believe you can do it, Kuchiki-_san,_" cheered Hinamori.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki," said the Commander General. "We will provide you training grounds and whatever materials you need for Ichigo to regain his abilities." The captain coughed. "What we have talked about here will be left in the four corners of this room. And please to not act friendly to the boy all of a sudden. And nobody will challenge him. Did I make myself clear?"

"_Crystal._" The officers bowed and left the room leaving only Rukia to face her new assignment on her own. What was she going to do?

_

* * *

And there it went…again._

For whatever reason there was, the feeling was beyond agonizing. It was not just pain that could be kissed away or be immune to after some time. The body could never get used to the pain. It was something that grew more and more painful each second; so excruciating and unbearable that one could not weep nor wince. Where was he? Where the _hell _was this place? He wanted to get out of here. He needed to wake up. He knew it was another one of those dreams again.

_Are you willing to get out of hell even at the expense of your memories; even if you are forbidden to reveal you know who you are?_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up from his reverie. He panted and looked around the room he was sleeping in. He wiped his pale sweaty face with his cold hands. He was waked up by the knocking on his door. It was his vice captain. Her voice was calm but Ichigo could sense a slight panic in her voice. She repeated the words "Ichigo, are you all right" a couple of times. His voice shook at first but he managed to speak comprehensively. 

"I'm fine, _fukotaicho._ I just woke up from a terrible dream. That's all. I'll be right out." He brushed his hair by his palms and went out to meet his superior.

"Is anything a matter, ma'am?" he asked a bit oblivious to the real world and still traumatized with the nightmare that was still playing in his head. He mentally noted that maybe he should see a psychiatrist. He shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on the orders of his superior.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, for reasons beyond _your_ comprehension, you have been chosen to join my team to address the issue athand; which is the recent hollow invasion. For this reason, you are to be trained rigorously by experienced fighters and hopefully attain full mastery of your shikai and kidou skills. We have been given permission to utilize any training ground and other materials necessary to improve your skills. Any questions, Kurosaki?"

"Why me?" was the boy's only reply. Surely, there were a lot of other people who were more qualified than him.

"Like what I said," Rukia frowned. "It is beyond _your_ comprehension. I assume you have no more pertinent questions. So, come with me." The boy let out a 'but—' still having no idea what was going on. The lieutenant ignored the boy and dragged him by his collar. It caused the boy to scream random words of detest for his vice captain. Little did he know that it was much to his superior's liking. (It reminded her of the old days.) Ichigo was still his old-self, after all. Of course, she hid it by saying that the Kurosaki was such a big baby and terms parallel to that.

"So, who are the experienced fighters you were talking about a while ago?" he asked as soon has he calmed down (i.e. Rukia let go of his collar).

"Just a few of them. Nothing to be afraid of." Rukia replied regaining her lieutenant composure.

"Namely?"

"Ikkaku Madarame, me, maybe Toshiro Hitsugiya, and Zakari Kempachi. And maybe when you've improved a little you could go against my _Onii-sama_."

"What?!" Ichigo's face went to red to blue and blue to white in a second. There was no way he would survive at least ten seconds. He knew he was a dead man walking. "Are kidding me? I'd be dust even before Third Seat is finished with me. I haven't even mastered by Shikai yet. My flash step sucks and—what the _hell _has gotten into your head? I'd be strawberry (3) salad by the time this is over. And I'll be strawberry pulp by the time Zaraki Kempachi's through with me. Is this my punishment for beating up those eleventh squad punks?"

"Kurosaki, do I look like I kid?" Rukia ignored the boy's pleading for his life. "We shall begin now. I attack with kidou spells. You evade them or counteract; whatever that suits you. Then, we'll have a katana duel. Afterwards, it would be a bona fide shinigami fight. And—" The Kuchiki grinned. "That would be just a warm up."

She had to be kidding. No, she just said she doesn't kid. How he wished that it should be one of his dreams. Ichigo could not believe what trouble he was in. Sure, he woke up at the wrong side of the bed. But, that did not stop him from acing his shinigami entrance exam (4). Truly, some divide entity must be playing a prank on him. There was no way in _hell_ that he could defeat her, moreover scratch her or at least evade her attacks. Chances were he was not going to survive. May _Kami-sama_ have mercy on his soul.

"Ichigo," Rukia called out. "Heads up!" She blew a kidou spell towards Ichigo. Much to her dismay, it hit Ichigo in the face; bull's eye. She knocked him out of consciousness… thankfully. Maybe, he wasn't ready to be sent to the pros yet. Great. Just great.

* * *

He was dreaming…_again._ Does one really dream when he was unconscious? In his entire life, Ichigo only dreamt of three things: the nightmare that oftentimes he would find himself waking up in the middle of the night; the hollow fights which he enjoyed the most; and _her_. Ichigo doesn't know much about 'her'. He doesn't remember her face in his dreams. He remembered, however, her soothing presence. And something inside him told him that she had raven hair. In his dreams, he would most of the time be talking to her. And sometimes, she would appear after his hollow fights. 

This dream, however, was different. The ambiance of the reverie felt like a hollow just attacked. Ichigo followed himself in the dream. He felt like he was walking in some human world place. It was filled with trees rustling with the cool evening breeze. Light posts aligned in a seemingly endless manner giving the place a dim eerie lighting. He wasn't sure what he saw at first, but eventually he knew it was a woman. He sensed that it was the same woman in his previous dreams. He walked closer. He wanted to remember the woman's face this time; just this once.

"What's the name of the little scoopy-like thingy there?" He was surprised to hear the woman speak.

"Little dipper?" he heard himself answer. "Why don't you remember its name for once, doofuse?" She frowned.

"I don't get it. Why did they call it the little what?"

"Dipper, genius. Dipper."

"Whatever."

Silence followed. Ichigo watched himself look at the sky. It was a boring sight but Ichigo felt a romantic atmosphere between him and the woman. Was she his fiancé; a secret lover or something like that? Was the woman his future partner, his past lover or mere a figment of his imagination? There had to be a reason this woman always appeared in his dreams. He had to see the woman's face. He had to know who she was.

"Ichigo," the woman broke the silence.

"Nani?" Ichigo diverted his attention to the woman beside him. And for the first time, Ichigo saw her face. She had simple but delicate face. Her features were not over emphasized but it wasn't dull. She had a petite frame or so Ichigo felt. He noted her eyes; the colour: violet. He felt that he met the woman before. So, he gathered all his memories— all the people he met. Then, it hit him, like a bolt out of the blue. She was his vice-captain, Rukia Kuchiki.

"_Kiss me."_

_

* * *

a/n: Phew! I thought I'd never finish this. There was a slight change in the main plot of the story it might turn into eleven chapters if I can't shorten it. _

_(1)Ishida Uryuu X Orihime Inoue hint.  
__(2)Kempachi yaoi? No… just bloodlust…you know what I mean.  
__(3)Ichigo mispronounced his name. It came out as strawberry instead of Ichigo.  
__(4)Yes, it was very likely that Ichigo could top the shinigami exam._

_Please. Please review! And Thank You very much for subscribing to this fic. (30 plus alerts)_

_Till next time!_

_Love Lots,  
__Moon-chan_


	4. Sappy Crappy Girly Stuff

_a/n: Hello again people! First of all, I'd like to apologize for not updating asap. This chapter has a little topic. I hope. It took me a long time to come up with this. My beta rushed this. If you got problems with the grammar and spelling, hate her not me. Anyway, I'll continue my blabbering at the end of this chappie. Hehehehe_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own BLEACH!_

_

* * *

_

It was a moment that lasted for the longest time.  
_It was a kiss; the sweetest and most tender first kiss…__**

* * *

Chapter Three: **__**Mushy, Cheesy, Sappy, Crappy, Girly Stuff**_

"Kiss me." The vice captain suddenly said in her ever so demanding tone. Ichigo fell from his seat unable to comprehend what Rukia just said. He blinked a few times making sure he heard what he heard and that he heard her right. His sweat dropped and he began to panic He wasn't used to girls acting like that…especially Rukia.

"I said kiss me." She repeated. Only goo's, gaa's, and non-verbal sounds came out of his mouth. "Do it while I'm in the mood." Still no reaction. "'Cause I read the mangas and I deduced that guys liked being kissed by girls." She said proudly but Ichigo still sat like an idiot. "I said kiss me while I feel like it."

"I- But-you-what-I-kiss-nani-Rukia-you-me-kiss-what?" He finally said something a little understandable.

"I said stop doing that. You look like an idiot. Wait, you are an idiot." She frowned. "K-I-S-S-M-E. _Ki-su desu_."

"But you said," Ichigo finally came to his senses. "But I thought you didn't like mushy, cheesy, sappy, crappy, girly stuff like kissing?!"

"Do you want kiss me or not, stupid?" she replied with emphasis on the insult. "You should be aware that this might be the one and only opportunity, you know." There was still no positive response from the boy. "You know what? Forget it. I gave you a fat stupid chance. And you let go of it. Sorry. Tough luck; better luck next, if there is a next time. Now, let's go home. Hurry up."

"Fine," Ichigo frowned. "I am going to freakin' kiss you, if you want it so bad! I'm going to give you a good smacking you'll never forget." He blushed. "You'll be so sorry you asked for it, midget." Sure, there had to be a reason that he said he'd kiss her. He couldn't just accept his defeat. Rukia was making a mockery out of him. He hated it. He knew that if he didn't kiss her he would have conceded. _And he can never accept his defeat to the she-devil, mind you._ Then again, he just lost to Rukia by admitting that he wanted to kiss her. (Now that he thought about it, either he kiss her or not he would still lose.) Talk about a lose-lose situation. Well, can't back down now, right?

Ichigo Kurosaki clasped his hands together and rubbed then rigorously like he was about to wrestle an elephant. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself, "My first (and last) kiss." He sighed and told Rukia, "Close you eyes, midget." He bowed his head.

"Why would I do that?" she retorted causing Ichigo lose his momentum. "How am I supposed to do what I am doing?"

"Just close you eyes, dim-wit."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"'Cause that's how people kiss…I guess."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Would you just close you eyes?! I thought you wanted to be kissed, for goodness sake!"

"What's closing my eyes got to do with kissing?!"

"Everything! Just shut up. This is how they do it in the movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess." That earned him a hit on the head.

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"This is stupid."

"No, you're the one who's stupid."

"No, you're the one who's being stupid, stupid."

* * *

The vice-captain Rukia Kuchiki immediately ran to the unconscious boy. Fortunately, he was not dead…yet. She checked his vital signs. He was stable. She watched him rest. She had always enjoyed doing that. (While she was still staying in the human world, she always woke up early in the morning to watch the boy sleep. She always believed that the boy might say something in his sleep. It was greatest way for blackmailing. Never did work, sadly.) 

She watched him; how his chest moved up and down. He didn't have time to sleep. Idiot, she was in the middle of a crisis and Ichigo just slept? Well, maybe she should give him a piece of her mind or maybe, a good slapping…or maybe she could break his neck. Then again, she couldn't do that…yet. Honestly, how did he have to be so stupid that he went to hell? He could really be a pain on the butt, sometimes.

She was about to describe how she was going to torture him for being stupid, when she heard him murmur. It wasn't audible at first but she understood it a little. She sat down near Ichigo. Maybe the blackmail stuff could work after all.

"_But I thought you didn't like mushy, cheesy, sappy, crappy, girly stuff like kissing..."_

If it were some random person listening to the boy, the person would probably dismiss it a regular love stuck teenager dream. However, of all the people that had to hear him, it was his vice captain. For Rukia, those words really meant something to her. (Not for blackmailing, mind you.) Maybe Ichigo does remember a little bit after all. Knocking him out was not in vain after all. And maybe she should knock him out once in a while. She continued to listen.

* * *

"When I count to three, we kiss." Ichigo resolved. 

"You sound like you're rehearsing for a play." She frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"One, two—"

Ichigo pressed his lips against hers. Rukia pulled away. "Wait, you haven't said three yet." He rolled his eyes and proceeded with what he was doing.

I mean, come on. Sure, it was just a kiss; a mere simple stupid kiss. It was kiss; an anatomical juxtaposition of two orbicular muscles in a state of contraction. There was neither crushing of lips nor clashing of tongues. There was no memorization of the contours of the mouth; neither was there an exchange in fluids. It was simple kiss. It was not as zealous as that of Miaka and Tamahome's. But, it sealed in it passion far beyond that of Romeo and Juliet.

Deep inside felt it was so wrong yet the feeling made it feel so right, so natural. It felt like it meant lot to him. (Great, he was being sappy…or who he was really having a crush on his vice captain.) There was no electricity running through the spine. Neither was there a warm fuzzy feeling. But there was a spark; a little spark. It was the best way to end fan fiction or fairy tale. But, it cannot end there for Ichigo deserves more than just a dream.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see if he was still kissing who he was kissing. And how he wished could forget the woman's face. He opened his eyes only to find that he was awake and worse, his vice captain was staring at him. Great. Just great. He felt a light blush on his face. The kissing scene still played in his head. He could never talk to the vice captain. He gulped. Please, let him go home. He stood up quickly hoping that his vice-captain would not notice his blushing cheeks. He apologized for passing out. He decided to head out the door but his superior stopped him. 

"Ichigo, tell me what you dreamt about!" she shouted. "That's an order."

There were many unsaid agreements between Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Unsaid because it was either too obvious that it need not be said or it was something that dealt with one's pride. And probably, the mushiest and crappiest all of the unspoken arguments was their declaration of their feelings towards each other. It was an uneventful passing of looks, but it was a silent promise that she belonged to him and he to her. Yes, it was sappy, mushy, cheesy, and crappy, but it was love and… it sounded really nice. But of course, _the most important _(and let me stress that) of all the agreements was that whatever Rukia wants Rukia gets. Otherwise, she would beat the crap out of Ichigo.

And that was probably the very reason why Rukia Kuchiki had no second thoughts on tackling the boy twice her size. She pinned him to the floor and threatened him spit out whatever he dreamt seconds ago. She knew very well the words the boy just mumbled. Was it possible that Ichigo was regaining his memories? Perhaps she should knock him out more often. Was she sure that he was dreaming what she thought he was dreaming? Well, that was why she was asking the boy in the first place.

"I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am." He lied…terribly. The face of his vice captain was directly over his with the same expression in his dream: demanding but confused. He would tell never anyone what he just dreamt about, especially to the Rukia Kuchiki. But she looked really cute. (Kami, he thought she was cute.). He followed the movement of her lips while she was talking (i.e. yelling). Images from the dream flashed. He turned as red as his name implied. Finally, he fainted. He was Ichigo, after all.

* * *

"We are not so different, Ichigo." The voice said. "I keep my promises as much as you like to keep yours. If you tell anyone, even just one person, that you remember who you really are, I will immediately, without delay, send you back to hell; no explanations or excuses. Are you willing to take that risk?" 

For the first time, he was relieved to have his regular nightmare. However, a new question formed in his head: Were all his dreams connected? Furthermore, were his dreams true or a figment of his imagination? To fulfil his promise to her; her meaning his vice captain or someone else? The person his vice captain talked about the day they met, was he and this person one and the same? Was there a possible way to ask those questions without really asking them?

"I accept your conditions." Ichigo answered the voice and finally, Ichigo woke up from the dream. And he never had that nightmare ever again.

* * *

"You sure do space out more often compared to the last time we fought?" The fearsome captain of the Eleventh squad said in his ever irritated tone. In the first five minutes of their duel, the boy was squealing and running away like a sissy, but as time progressed he became barely attentive to the captain. The boy's thoughts were focused on something else. However, the captain noticed Ichigo's movements and realized that the boy was able to evade his attacks with ease. Though he didn't like thinking, Zaraki Kempachi figured out that Kurosaki Ichigo (whether conscious or not) was regaining his quick reflexes. (Of course, that just what he thought at the back of his mind.) He was just frustrated that the boy wasn't taking him seriously. And he damned hated that. 

_Compared to the last time they fought?_ Kurosaki Ichigo pondered on the captain's shoice of words? What did he mean by that? As the boy recalled, this was the first (and hopefully, the last) they would fight. If he did fight the fearsome captain a long time ago, he should have been dead. But, Ichigo knew the captain meant exactly what he meant. The only problem was Ichigo didn't know what it meant.

The boy was so lost in his own thoughts that he felt he was almost a goner when the captain was about to thrust his sword through the boy. "What the hell are you doing?" the Kurosaki shrieked. "Are you trying to kill me? If I hadn't dodge—" It was only then he realized that he just evaded Kempachi's attack. And now that he though about it, he was dodging the attacks of the captain all the along. "Wait," Ichigo said in disbelief. "Was I evading you attacks?"

"No, you weren't." Replied the captain sarcastically. "I just always missed."

"I couldn't have done that, not even if my life depended on it." Ichigo answered. "I could barely flashstep and—"

Kempachi attacked again with lightning speed. And of course, Ichigo was able to dodge the attack. The captain frowned. He was getting bored because Ichigo wasn't fighting back at least taking the duel seriously. "What were you saying about not being able to flashstep?" Kempachi sighed.

"Tell you what kid," the captain finally resolved. "I want you to attack me with one blow. And in that blow I want you to put everything you got. And aim it here on my chest." He grinned showing the spot were the boy should hit. "If I bleed, you pass my little training. Deal?"

The boy nodded and held the hilt of his sword tighter. He prepared to attack.

_

* * *

He was running._

He was running up a long stairway. He was chasing something, but what? He looked around. Two people were running behind him. One was a little boy in a _shihakusho_. The other was a big man in green bandana. No, they weren't enemies. They were acquaintances, Ichigo felt. His vision was focused on something white, a tall building; the tower of penitence? Was there a symbolic meaning of this dream?

He was now on flat ground. He turned around to check on the two people behind him. They nearly collapsed. Ichigo could feel strong reiastu. He searched for its source. And for a moment, he felt that somebody just stabbed him. He turned around. It was only a feeling; the aura of the man who though stabbed him. The boy concentrated to look for the source. And finally, he found him.

There, a fearsome man stood. His eyes glisten with bloodlust. His grin echoed bloodshed. Just the very sight of him could bring any warrior to his knees. He towered over the boy like he some five year old. He was the most fearsome man Ichigo Kurosaki had met. The boy fought him with all his might and he defeated the man, barely. Who was this warrior? Ichigo saw an eye patch and ringing of bells. It couldn't be. It was none other than he, the very man Ichigo was fighting seconds ago, Zaraki Kempachi.

What was the captain doing in his dream?

* * *

Drops of blood fell ironically like flower petals. A giant zanpaktou dug deep in man's chest. However, it wasn't the man's chest that bleeding. It was the very hands of the sword bearer that drew blood. The sword bearer stood in disbelief. Neither man nor monster could stop a blade of the sword with his bare chest. It was impossible. 

"I guess you're still not strong enough." Kempachi frowned. He pulled out the boy's zanpaktou and threw it along with its holder. "Guess your reiastu's not yet strong enough to repel mine." He smirked. "Later." And he left.

"Ma'am," Ichigo said to his vice captain while dusting his _hakama_. She had been watching there little fight and it was a true surprise for her that Ichigo was able to flashstep perfectly. "Back there," Ichigo asked. "How fast was I?"

"So fast, that I sometimes couldn't see you movement." She smiled. "It seems that you have improved much quicker than I expected. In less than a month, you have mastered your flashstep. Not only that but you can use a fourth of the power of a kiddo spell with saying the incantation. However, you must still master your shikai. And that's pretty much about it."

_There was a pause._

"You aren't going to ask me anything?" Ichigo asked. During the first day of the training, his vice captain was forcing him to spit out whatever he dreamnt about, but she hasn't mentioned it even up to now. It was really strange.

"Would you answer me if I did?" she replied. The boy didn't answer. "It's your business; not mine." She continued. "It's maybe scary for you or whatever. I don't know how to ask about it, without making you feel uncomfortable or offending you. I don't know what to say, so I'll wait. When you feel like talking... when you're ready to tell me, I'll listen. I'll just wait until then."

"Thanks." he felt relieved. "Tomorrow at the gate, right?"

"Yes, we shall be leaving for Hueco Mundo then."

_

* * *

a/n: This may be pointless but this will kind of build up the conflict in the next chapters. The next chapter will also have a little feel but the next ones will most probably be angst and the like. And regarding the kissing thing, it was original suppose to an accidental kissing but my friend challenged me to write something that actually involved Rukia and Ichigo both wanting to kiss. I hope it turned out okay. I hope that it made you smile._

_The second to the last dialogue of Rukia is the similar to her dialogue during Masaki's death anniversay. I think is one of the very first IchiRuki moments._

_I hope that you will review. I don't know when I can post again. The exams are coming to get me! Hopefully, I could stay alive. I got like four exams lined up; my physics, abstract algebra, modern geometries and calculus. But, I'll definitely finish the story. Review. It really helps a lot._

_Love lots,  
Moon-chan_


	5. Fuel to the Fire

_a/n: Hello guys! I never expected that it would take me a really long time to update. After my exams, I thought I could update. But then, I volunteered to tutor and I was also involved in teaching VBS. So, this is technically my first free week. And hopefully, I can update weekly. More rants later. _

_**Reminder: I have revised the entire fanfiction. I added and deleted a few parts. I advise that you read the entire fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach or any of its characters and 'a dream is a wish the heart makes' line is owned by Walt Disney._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Four: _**The Fuel of the Fire**_

_Whoever named that place Hueco Mundo was not exaggerating._

If it could only be described with one word, it was empty. It was contrary to what Ichigo Kurosaki (and even any person) expected it to be. It wasn't filled with fear, hatred or even apathy; neither of sadness nor despair. It was devoid of all possible emotion. It did not even feel a tiny bit of wanting to be complete; nothing missing or lacking anything. It really felt like nothing. As far as the sand dunes stretched, as far as the light of the crescent moon reached, it conveyed only one thing: the absence of emotion.

But what surprised Ichigo Kurosaki the most was not the place itself but the fact that he found himself not only familiar but comfortable with the emptiness. It felt like a part of him belonged to that place. He debated with himself. Was it possible that he once lived in that place? Or has he just visited the place? Was he a hollow or a veteran shinigami? There has to be an explanation for his being at ease with his surroundings.

For one thing, he knew it wasn't normal. His fellow shinigamis were obviously uneasy with the emptiness. Ichigo could feel their knees trembling. Some even fell to their knees and began to weep. He stole a look at his vice captain. She seemed emotionally stable. She looked as serious as ever.

"Think of any feeling you had when you once fought a hollow." She advised though it sounded like an order. "That will make you feel better. As for you Kurosaki, since you seem to be fine, I suggest you set up base camp immediately, while I scan the surrounding areas. We need camp set up in three hours."

"Ma'am," Kurosaki asked. "I know it's none of my business but," he had second thoughts about finishing his sentence when he saw the vice captain raise an eyebrow. But he already called her attention, he decided to continue talking. "What emotion did you use to overcome the emptiness?"

"Why?" She was surprised by Ichigo's question.

"I mean, it's just maybe that just in case I have an emotion breakdown I might be able to you use it, you know." It was a terrible lie. He speculated that if the woman in his dreams was indeed the vice captain, then some things in her past might connected to him. Of course, it was just speculation.

"Sadness. This place conveys sadness." She replied. "Now hurry and set up base camp."

* * *

_"I only answer to one person and one person only."_

"Listen espada," Captain Hitsugiya said in an angry tone. "If you do not tell us the possible places where the hollows hide, we have no choice but to deal with you like how we dealt with the other Espada. I will repeat my question. Where in Hueco Mundo do vasto lordes live?"

Finally, the sixth espada of Aizen replied. "You think you could kill me? You think you're powerful enough to kill me?" he snickered. "You think you could kill Grimmjow Jaaggerjacques?" He stopped laughing. "What kind of crap-headed losers are you? You dumbasses couldn't kill me. You wouldn't dare. You have more to lose if you kill me. Your silly little tricks won't work on me, boy."

"Very well then." The captain replied. He was frustrated with the uncooperativeness of the espada. "Who is this person you talked about then? The one and only person you answer to? Surely, there had to be a reason you pledged your loyalty to him all these years? Who is this guy that could actually make an arrancar pledge his loyalty to him?"

"I see that the brat is curious or are you just manipulating me?" the boy raised an eyebrow and the arrancar continued. "Very well, I'll bite. But, you should know very well that curiosity killed the cat." The espada grinned revealing his canines. Hitsugiya raised an eyebrow hinting he was displeased with the prisoner's answer. "All right, if you insist."

"He defeated me," Grimmjow continued. "With all the pride, courage, strength and dignity; I could never muster my entire life. I cannot believe that I could lose so graciously; rather he let someone like me lose yet still keep my pride. He was a stupid son of a gun 'cause he spared my life. I was really surprised since I ain't one of those merciful bitches that could do that. And I owe my life to that bastard."

"I never knew you were one of those sentimental types." Replied the young captain sarcastically. "So, who is this 'bastard' you're talking about?"

There was a certain gleam in Grimmjow's eyes that Hitsugiya saw. The arrancar knew that the white-haired kid knew who he was talking about. The boy just needed verification. "You already know who he is." Answered the espada, "Why do you still bother to ask? Too bad kid; he is nowhere to be found. So, there's no way in hell you could possibly make me talk."

Hitsugiya smiled. "That is where you are mistaken arrancar. What would you do if I told you that Ichigo Kurosaki is alive?" The boy itched for a response. The arrancar was giving him more than a hard time. "Would you answer my question if he were to ask you?"

"You're lying." Grimmjow replied seeing through the boy's lie."If that kid is here, he would have come to me sooner or later. Or at least, his bitch would come to me to tell me that bastard's here. And I'm certain that you ain't his bitch, or are you?"(1)

"'His 'bitch' meaning?" the boy replied too shock to counter attack the insult.

"His chick, his babe, in your shinigami jargon or whatever, you can say his little lover." Grimmjow replied.

"I know what you mean by 'his bitch.'" Replied the boy enraged by the arrancar's answer. He knew very well what the arrancar meant; he was asking who the lover the arrancar was referring to. Hitsugiya has not heard of rumours involving Ichigo and some girl. "I am asking who the person is."

"Enough crap talk." Grimmjow grinned. "All I'm saying is Ichigo Kurosaki will make it a point to tell me he is here or at least ask his chick to inform me that he is here. And you and I are sure that you ain't his chick. So, run off and play _chase-the-devil_ or something like that."

"Is it really your tendency to irritate people or are you just plain irritating by nature?" there was no reply. The prodigy continued speaking. "Yes. True. I said a half-lie. The very being of Ichigo Kurosaki know you is not here, However,—"

The arrancar cut the boy's explanation. "The bastard has no freakin' what he has done or what he has capable of doing. Am I correct?" He waited for the captain to reply. The boy nodded and the espada continued talking. "How the hell did the son of a gun managed to escape hell? As I expected, the kid has never failed to amaze me."

"So, are you going to tell me where the vasto lordes live?"

"As I recall," the arrancar replied. "You still ain't strawberry boy or his black-haired chick. So, what difference do you expect to make?"

_

* * *

_

A dream is a wish the heart makes, a certain person once said.

And all he dreamt about her. He saw only her smile. He heard only her voice. He felt only her presence. He smelled only her fragrance. And he said only how he wanted to protect her. Was she really that important to him? Has she really touched his life that much? But, he barely knew her. How was it possible that she is the only thing in his dreams?

_Rukia, I came to save you._

It felt so real; like it was from the past. The Shrine of Penitence? No, it's the Soukyoku. What was he doing there? He saw his vice-captain was wearing white. He was heavily bandaged. And closer look at the vice-captain. She was crying. He felt he was relieved. He gave himself a mental note, "I arrived in time." So, she was about to be executed? Why? He searched inside himself. He found no answer.

* * *

"How long to you plan to stare into nothingness?" said the Kuchiki-fukotaicho. The boy swore that he jerked when he heard her voice. He squeaked his apology. His vice-captain was sure scary. "I brought you some tea." She sat down beside the boy. "Setting up camp all by yourself must be really tough." She smiled and let out a girly giggle.

"It's okay, ma'am." Ichigo Kurosaki said setting up a certain distance between the two of them. "Anything I can do to help. After all, I do feel I'll the albatross around the neck for this team. The other guys did help. " He smiled and sipped from the jug of tea Rukia just gave him. "You should rest, ma'am. We have a long day ahead of us."

"And you should go to sleep too." She said in her authoritative voice.

"I think I'll stay up for awhile." Ichigo replied. "I have a lot of things to think about." A pause. He looked at the crescent moon. "I'll be fine, ma'am." He sipped again. "I was just thinking. When I entered the academy, I didn't expect that my first assignment would be a top-class mission. And I—"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how tough this is for you." She cut his reply. "But, you know, I blew one of my first missions. It nearly cost me my life." She paused but waited for no reply. "I gave my shinigami powers to a human. I stayed in the human world for a long period."

"Isn't that a major offense?"

"I know. If it weren't for _him_, I..." Rukia stopped herself from finishing her sentence. "So, you see. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are right, ma'am." The boy ignored his superior's first remark. After all, he was in no place to meddle with his lieutenant's past. Furthermore, he didn't really want to talk about what he was thinking of. Sure, his thoughts were a whirlwind. One minute he was thinking about the interpretation of his dreams. The next minute he was thinking about his belongingness to Hueco Mundo; and another about his feelings for his commanding officer.

"Tomorrow," she changed the topic. "We head south of our base camp. That is where Kurotsuchi-taicho said we would most probably find the hollows. Of course, we do not necessarily have to kill them. We just have to pin point the leader. We return to Soul Society asap. That way we can avoid _idiotic_ decisions." She stressed the offending word.

"Yes, I am aware of that." The boy felt that the insult was directed toward him. "Why didn't Soul Society send a captain? This is a top priority mission." He said implying that he wasn't the stupid one. "Furthermore, why did they send me, a newly recruited shinigami with zero fighting experience?" He paused. "I'm more of a burden than I am of help. True, I want to protect everyone!" He clasped his hand tightly. "But, I'm not yet strong enough."

"Do not worry." Rukia said as she reached for his hand. "I believe you can become strong. I always have." She smiled and failed to realize that the boy was blushing as a red tomato. Ichigo's dreams flashed through his mind. He ignored it and said, "I will definitely—"

Ichigo shrieked realizing that his vice captain had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He paused for a moment of silence in hope that the Kuchiki would wake up. No avail. He poked her. Failed. He shook his arm. Unsuccessful. He sighed. The vice captain was sound asleep. She snuggled. Ichigo blushed. He knew better not to wake her up. She might kill him. He sighed again. He took her under her arm; another sigh.

Perhaps, he did have special feelings for the girl (not a lovey-dovey kind of feeling, he screamed in his head). It was a feeling that he wanted to protect her. He felt it was like instinct or was dictated by his genes. It told him that he was willing to die for her (but it had no romantic inclination, he shouted in his head). He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Ma'am, I will dedicate my life to protect you." He gripped her shoulder tighter. "_To hell and back again; if that's what it takes to save your ass, so be it._"(2)

He carried her back to her tent and left for the vasto lordes' hide-out.

* * *

"Comrades," a hollow with a lion's head shouted with vigour. "The day of our victory is fast approaching! Within a few months, Soul Society and the entire universe are ours. And all that stands in our way are a handful of pathetic shinigamis. Friends, victory is within our reach. We will no longer hide in the shadows of Hueco Mundo. We will be the new gods of death. Malificent Darkbringer(3), your efforts will not be in vain. Your dream of overthrowing Soul Society will now be realized." The hollow paused and looked at his subordinates.

"Sir," said another hollow. "We have detected enemy troops northwest of the area. It is only a team of twenty shinigamis. Shall we ignore them and proceed with our plan as scheduled?"

"Do not underestimate little insects, Efra." Said the leader. "I will attend to them myself. I will make sure none of them survive. Soul Society should know that they cannot meddle with other people's business." He turned his attention to the mass of hollows. "My fellow hollows, it seems that a small group is trying to infiltrate and ruin or plans. We will not let that happen. Nightbringer-sama's efforts will not be in vain. Let us remember that it is Nightbringer-sama who will bring us to victory. It is he who led us to where we are now. He is the one that told me to continue his dream. His death will not be in vain. And we will not fail him." The hollows cheered.

"Though he was brutally killed by a shinigami lieutenant," the leader continued. "I will not forget what he said to me that fateful day.

"Lionclaw," he said to me. "I have a bad feeling."

"Sir, you always have a bad feeling about something." I replied.

"No, this is different." He said in a more serious tone than usual. "I can feel my death is just around the corner. If anything happens to me, you will continue my dream. You will destroy Soul Society and take over." He paused. "You will kill all the shinigamis and spare no one. Do you understand, Lionclaw?"

"Yes." I said. "But sir, why do you have to go that path knowing that it will lead to your death. I will face whoever you will fight there. I will not fail you."

"No," he said to me. "It is something I must face myself. For a hundred years, it had been troubling me. I have to face it. Remember Lionclaw, we are hollows. We fear nothing, not even fear herself. We seek her and we control her. We fight with her. Fear, she is only the uncertainty we feel when we face her. We are afraid to realize that we are powerful enough to overcome her. Now, you know. And that will be your edge in fighting."

He believed in us! We will not fail him! All hail Nightbringer!"

The hollows applauded.

_For power! _A loud cry.

_And victory!_

_

* * *

_

a/n: Hello guys! This is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one. I revised this like ten times. Write, type, erase. I just couldn't get the flow right. I think this is the best version. Please do not forget to review! Moon-chan really appreciates your reviews. I want to know how I can improve my style of writing, the flow, etc.

_Anyway, I another reason why didn't update asap was because I was reading the FY genbu kaiden. It's really good. I prefer it over the first FY series. The girl, for me, is less irritating than Miaka. I even prefer the love scenes of FYG over FYorig. I recommend it. I was also watching an anime (26 eps long) called Bushou Renkin or something like that. The plot is good and the lead girl reminded me of Rukia._

_Fanfic notes:_

_(1) I imagined Grimmjow to be like that. I think that Grimmjow should know a lot of things about Ichigo. And I can also imagine Grimmjow being loyal to Ichigo in the end._

_(2) I think this is Ichigo's tendency; being freakishly protective of someone he barely knew; kind of like Seinna in Memories of Nobody._

_(3) This is the name I gave the hollow Ichigo in my first fanfic. I loved how it sounded. Lionclaw also sounded nice and Efra is a jumble of fear._

_Love lots,  
Moon-chan_


	6. Nice Girls Don't Cry

__

a/n: This is Moon-chan. I'm back. Sorry, I haven't replied to the reviews. This chapter took longer to finish and shorter than what I expected. This was supposed to be posted last Wednesay, but I don't know what happened to me. (I forgot to post it!) Anyway, I put a little RangikuXGin thing there. I wanted to try my RangikuXGin chemistry. I'm not very confident with my long sentences; I think they became run-ons. Typos and grammar lapses exist. Gomen!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo-sama does! So, don't sue!_

* * *

Take heart, I have overcome Hell!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Nice Girls Don't Cry**

If there was one Rangiku Matsumoto dreaded most, it was facing her fear. But, if there was one thing she looked forwarding to doing, it was encountering what she is most frightened of. And her fear, what she is most afraid of, is confronting him. _Him_. He, from a third person perspective; what was he? Who was he? He was a fox, a traitor, a mass murderer, an evil man. He conspired with Aizen Sousuke. Yes, he was demon in the form of a man. And he was Gin lchimaru.

But she wasn't from the third person perspective, for she saw him differently. For her, he was her saviour; the very being that took her out of the darkness, the one that gave her a reason to live. No, she had not fallen in love with the man because a man can fall and break. A man has weaknesses and can lose. No, she has only fallen in love with the idea of living with the man and loving the man. And yet, there she was, standing in front of him, begging to come away with her.

"Gin," her voice trembled. "Please just tell them."

"Tell 'em what?" he answered foxily.

"Tell them what they want to know. What is the weakness of a vasto lordes." she replied." They offered you amnesty. Don't you see what that means? Tell them and you're out of prison. Not only that, your records will be clean again. I don't understand why—"

"Would it make a difference?" he cut her explanation. "Do 'yah honestly believe that people wouldn't see me as an ex- convict?" He paused but waited for no reply. "They would still see me as a criminal who jeopardized the welfare of soul society."(1)

"Since when did you care about what other people think?" she smiled. "You've changed haven't you, Gin? Honestly, why do you always leave me behind and decide for yourself? And here I am thinking that we could live together after this." She paused. "I can see how foolish I was."

"Rangiku-chan," he replied." you know well the consequences of your having to do with me. Everything you worked hard will crumble with me. Leave me here. Start a life without me 'cause I got nothin' to offer 'yah; only hardships, love. "

"I'm prepared for that." she said sternly. "I just want to—"

"To what?" he cut her. "I can't be a shinigami anymore. 'Yah do you realize tha', right? I can't keep you alive. Saving 'yah once is enough. Be contented with it. I have. Now go, Rangiku-chan. Don't come back here. Life ain't worth wasting; especially yours. 'Yah got your whole life ahead of 'yah..."

"But,"

"I see," he continued talking. "You're still caught up with your fantasy of living with me until we've grown old. Sorry to disappoint 'yah, sweet cheeks, but I ain't doing that for 'yah. 'Yah mean that much to me. Not being the one to marry' yah is enough to make me happy."

She didn't reply. She stood before him bewildered. Why did she have to want to wait for the same man throughout these years? Why did she always seek that man that always left her behind? Was she always that stupid? "Rangiku-chan," he suddenly said reaching out to her cheeks. "Don't cha' do that in front of me." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I wanna see 'yah off with a smiling face. So please,"

She sighed. It was only then did she realize she was crying.

"Don't do that. Nice girls don't cry" he smiled (surprisingly in a sad manner). He wiped another tear. "And I know that Rangiku-chan is a nice girl. So, stop cryin', 'kay?"

_

* * *

_

So, directions weren't really his thing.

But, couldn't he follow simple walking-to-the-south sort of directions? He was supposed to have found the location of the hide-out hours ago. But then of course, he could have just stayed in the camp and went to sleep. No, he had to want to protect his vice-captain. He had to go out seeking death himself. He had to want to look for trouble. Yes, he was bright considering he thought he could destroy all the hollows all by himself. Yep, this was his brightest idea yet. Ichigo Kurosaki saluted himself for being worse than an idiot.

His vice-captain would no doubt be angry at him for running off and not to mention the incident the night before. Well, there was no use crying over spilled milk. It was too late to go back to camp. And besides, he was getting kind of sleepy. And who wouldn't be after flashstepping a few miles in the middle of the night. He hoped that he had run out of reiatsu running so that hollows might not notice him. He lied down on a sandy dune and fell asleep.

_He was unaware what brewed half a mile away from him._

A structure stood about three hundred meters tall. It was white building with pointed stipples. It covered about 10 hectares. And on its highest tower was a sculpture of a hollow with a lizard's head. In the central hall about a hectare in floor area gathered a large number of hollows, mostly adjuchas. There were five distinguished seats for the five vasto lordes of Hueco Mundo.

"In a few hours," the leader said. "I, Lionclaw, will set out to the base camp of the infiltrators. My legion will spare no one. We ensure you victory. We will leave no evidence. No one will hinder our victory." He snickered and cackled. The entire crowd followed with the same tone in the laugh. Victory was indeed upon them.

Unconscious of the young shinigami's presence in the vicinity, the hollows departed from their castle. They headed towards the direction of the shinigami base camp. They were laughing and giggling while discussing how stupid the shinigamis were sent only a few men to defeat them. Lionclaw reminded them not to underestimate the enemy or dilly-dally. They came to kill not to have fun.

Awakened by the commotion in his surroundings, Ichigo had enough sense to hide himself from the hollows. He prayed to some divine entity that he would not be discovered. (He was so glad it worked.) He listened intently to the hollows' conversation hoping that they might reveal where their hide-out is. Still, Ichigo was overcome by fear, but he knew better not to run immediately to base camp. He would attract the hollows like flies on dung if he did. He thanked _kami-sama_ again. At least, he wasn't that stupid.

"Intruder location is approximately thirty miles from here in the north west direction." The hollow with a lion's mask said. It was probably the leader of the group. Ichigo inferred. "When we arrive there, we attack all out and we show no mercy. Did I make myself clear?"

The rest of the hollows nodded. Ichigo stood in disbelief. They were about to attack shinigami base camp. Ichigo knew he had to stop them. And he knew the only way to stop them is to confront them. He may not be able to live but at least, he could save his team. He breathed in and clenched his zanpaktou. He jumped out ready to attack only to find out that the hollows have left. He tried to catch up with them. But, his limbs still felt sore from last night's running. He just resolved himself to run as fast as he could. _He hoped he could make it in time.  
_

* * *

"_What did you just say?_" she said that more angry than worried. "Have you checked the entire camp? He could be just dozing off somewhere." She paused. "I want a three mile search right now. I want to locate his approximate distance." She carefully secured her _maru armour_. (2) She tightened her long braid (3). She took her zanpaktou and whispered to some omnipotent being for her troop's protection. Her heart also tightened as she tightened her obi. She tightened her _zorii_ and sighed.

"But Ma'am," said the shinigami in a trembling voice. "We can no longer locate the boy within the ten mile radius. We approximate his location within the fifty mile sphere. We are certain however that he is still alive and uninjured."

"Of course I know that, _Fourth-seat Officer_" She yelled at the shinigami. "Any shinigami in his right senses could infer that. I want to know his exact location, if he is mobile, and what velocity he is going." The Kuchiki's subordinate trembled. He had never seen his lieutenant this angry. He bowed down as low as anyone could and screamed his apology.

"I am very sorry, Ma'am" he said. "We tried everything we could to find him but, we don't have enough equipment to have precise results." Rukia Kuchiki decided to do her own search of the boy's reiatsu. She didn't know how far he was but she knew that he was more than fifteen miles but not more than forty miles from the base camp. Where could that idiot be? Does he have any idea how dangerous it was to run around Hueco Mundo all alone? Was that half-wit trying to commit suicide? Was it his ever unconscious tendency to go looking for trouble? She swore to herself that when he gets back she was going to give him a punishment he would never forget.

_Still, she would never forgive herself if something happened to Ichigo._

But, what was that feeling that told her that something more dreadful was coming her way? She was certain that something was coming towards the base camp. Was it Ichigo? No, the reiatsu was a bit musky. Was it a hollow? It was too modulated, too well-controlled to belong to one. She paused. She breathed in air. She felt Ichigo's reiatsu. She was relieved. Ichigo was still alive and well. Still, what was bothering her; that eerie awkward feeling?

_The ground was vibrating._ And vibrations mean only one thing in Hueco Mundo: _invasion._ She hurriedly went out the tent and flashstepped around her vicinity. She found no signs of life (or afterlife). She searched the vicinity for the unfamiliar reiatsu. There came a moment of vacuum. And finally, the sudden burst of overwhelming reiatsu. It was the same musky reiastu she felt moments ago.

The shinigamis were devastated with the sudden surge of reiatsu. They barely noticed the legion of just six hollows appeared out of nowhere. The hollow attacked the much larger group of shinigamis off-guard; slashing each soul reaper before they could even get summon there shikai. The shinigami troop was halfed in an instant. Rukia Kuchiki had no idea what to do. Her team definitely had no chances of surviving, moreover winning.

The sad reality of defeat came to her as her subordinates were killed one by one. It was only then she was reminded of the stench of the death; the metallic scent of blood, the agonizing sound of the shinigamis shrieks of last breath, the traumatizing look of torn corpses, and the dreadful feel of death herself. It was indeed a feeling she could never be accustomed with. She clasped her zanpaktou and called out her name. No, she would never die. She promised _him_ that more than a million times.

And yet, what was she doing clinging miserably to life? The last shinigami with her just died to protect her. At least, Ichigo Kurosaki was still alive. She prayed that he had enough sense to return to Soul Society. She was about to attack full force when she sensed a familiar reiatsu approach. The boy was still indeed an idiot after all. Because of her slight hesitation, the hollows saw it as an opening. Lionclaw used one of his claws to stab her through her heart. It pissed him however that the woman managed to barely dodge his attack.

His claws pierced through her abdomen. Lionclaw watched the woman held her life. He enjoyed every moment of it. He knew that at the verge of her death he would devour her soul. He loved it. He stood there looking at her scornfully. He signalled his troops to clean the place, "Make sure you killed all possible life forms. We can't be too sure." The Hollow Leader greedily smiled as he watched Rukia Kuchiki's reiatsu slowly disappear.

_

* * *

_

_Talk about déjà vu__._ It was a same old brand new feeling; something he was unfamiliar with, yet he knew he had already encountered that experience. There was a gurgling feeling that was unsettled at the pit of his stomach. There was that slight throbbing of his heart. And of course, the unmistakable thought of fear, doubt, uncertainty and anger mixed into one. All these things have been link to one thing: the fleeting reiatsu of his vice-captain Rukia Kuchiki.

He arrived much faster than he thought he did. He wasn't quite sure what happened there. He saw a hollow with a lion's head standing of something. It took him a few seconds to know what it was but as soon as he was certain he had lost control of his own actions. He attacked head on the said hollow. He raced towards it and through back the other hollows along the way. With all his might, he slashed the hollow standing over his superior's wounded body. The hollow retreated. It ordered the remaining five to finish the job. The injured Lionclaw immediately went back to the castle.

"Kuchiki-_fukotaicho_," The boy yelled as he shook the unconscious woman. "Please hang on." Ichigo Kurosaki watched in horror as a pool of blood formed from the trunk of his superior. He panicked as he recalled the familiar feeling. The reiatsu of Rukia Kuchiki slowly fading away; images formed in his head. Blood and more blood appeared. He was in Hueco Mundo but she was dying and he couldn't do anything for he had a different purpose to be there.

He had no idea what do. He was too weak to protect her. He pushed to the edge. He was at the brink of death. He couldn't protect himself, moreover protect his vice-captain. He was lost and without an idea. He spent his last seconds looking at his lieutenant. He wasn't filled with sadness, disappointment, or hopelessness. He was engulfed by anger. He had no idea why. The only thought that came over was 'whoever did this to Rukia Kuchiki was going to pay dearly'.

_And the rest was blank._

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought you do not need me for as long as you exist. You say to me clearly that you want to be strong on your own. And of course, let us not forget that chick you love so much that you chose to go to hell." It chuckled. "Now, you want me to defeat them all? I thought Zangetsu was all you need."

"Who are you?" he replied. "I don't remember seeing you here the last time."

"Ichigo, Your Majesty. I am you; your other you. You may call me as Malificent Nightbringer."

"What do you mean?" answered the boy to another him holding a lizard's mask.

"Do I have to explain everything?" it replied. "I am you and you are me. We are considered as the same. Of course, because of your stupidity you sentenced us both to hell. But luckily, you sealed me of somewhere in your subconscious. And making the long story short, I am here, always at your service, Your Highness."

"So, it's true then that I came from hell."

"Ding-dong, we have a winner." It replied apparently losing its patience. "Everything you've been dreaming your entire life was true. And it was all thanks to yours truly, me! So, how long are you going to stand there? The entire world is waiting for you to move. Now, are you going to fight or are you quitting?"

"But, what I am going to do? I can't defeat those things?"

"Must I spoon feed everything?" it replied. "Seek me. Unseal me. Only thing can see how powerful we came become. That's right, Ichigo Kurosaki, Malificent Nightbringer, or whatever. You are the most powerful being born. No entity stands a chance against us. Unleash me. We will protect what is important to us."

_Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki has returned._

_

* * *

_

a/n: I hope the ending was exciting. It took me a really long time to decide were to cut this chappie. It ended up with this one. I look forward to mina-san's reviews. Please review! It really inspires Moon-chan to write faster. All forms of reviews are welcome, flames, constructive criticism, requests, praises, etc. Thanks in advance! Moon-chan will be updating next week again!

_**Rants: **__I'm currently downloading ep 169 of Bleach. I really hope that the fillers would not be as terrible as the Bounto arc. And I really look forward to reading the manga. I didn't really expect that Hirako and co used to be shinigami captains and vice-captains. Now, all that puzzles me is where Ishiin fits in the picture._

_Also, I can't wait for the American Idol Finale. Right now, I cannot predict who's going to win AI7. It's anybody's ball game._

_Love lots,  
Moon-chan_

_**Notes:**_

_(1) I wanted to type it in a way how Gin talks, but then 'yah ain't gonna undastand enythin' am sayin,' wudya?_

_(2) It's a traditional Japanese armour. I thought it would be nice for the shinigamis to wear armour. It sounds more logical if they did._

_(3) In my first fic, Rukia Kuchiki grew longer hair. I think she'd look prettier that way. Plus, I think she's really pretty on the 8__th__ op of Bleach. She's so cute!_


	7. Death and Strawberry

_a/n: Hello people! Moon-chan is back with the latest chapter. It took me a while to write. I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far (almost 3,200 words). This chapter became long because of inukagome-san's review. And I thank him/her for pointing that out. I really want my fic to be as accurate as possible. Thanks for the many reviews._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own BLEACH! Darn it!_

* * *

_Love not with the heart for it does not know any better. But, love not with the mind for it would not be love at all._

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**__**Death and Strawberry**_

Just as she was about to accept her fate and surrender to death, Rukia Kuchiki took a glimpse of her surroundings. She had been surprised with the burst of familiar reiatsu. With her remaining energy, she forced herself to sit up and search for the familiar reiatsu. She slightly coughed blood and leaned on a nearby rock. Despite her vision being blurry, she found out the source of the reiatsu was actually her saviour for he was defeating the hollows one by one. There was a pause in her mind as she tried to figure out who her rescuer was. He had bright yellow hair; like the sun; and he wore a mask. A half smile came over her lips. She fainted again.

_I won't thank you for saving me._

Ichigo Kurosaki slashed the hollow's trunk like knife through soft butter. He was surprised with his quick reflexes. He recited a kidou spell. It was twice as powerful as he remembered it to be. Was he always that strong? How could he not have access such power earlier on? _You were pushed to the edge. _His reiatsu was a thousand fold stronger than just a few seconds ago. Why was that? _You wanted to protect someone. _He flashstepped and moved closer to the two remaining hollows.

There are adjuchas. They could not be defeated easily, not with in shikai definitely. He needed a more powerful attack. "You have two options." Said Nightbringer, "you can use your bankai or you can call me out, either which would be powerful enough to defeat them; so what would it be, your majesty?"

"I'm not sure." Ichigo replied. "I don't clearly remember how to use either." Ichigo paused surprised with the cooperativeness of his other self. "And why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to be like 'You're weak, Let me take over'? Alter egos are supposed to be like that." Ichigo barely dodged a hollow's attack.

"So you don't want me helping you?" replied the other Ichigo. "And me? Take over you? I am you!" Nightbringer chuckled. "So what it's going to be kid? Hollow or Bankai? We don't have all day. Our chick ain't going to last that long, you know."

The boy looked at the woman a few meters from him. She was the one his other self called their chick. She was unconscious and bleeding. He had no freaking idea what he would use. He had no idea what to do with the power he recently acquired. But he had to choose one of thing, otherwise he would die and his vice-captain would die as well. "Um...I choose," he said still undecided which power he wanted "I choose the um..." he paused. "My hollow powers?"

"Boy, you watch." His other self said. "I will give you a glimpse of our true power. This is something no entity can attain in his entire life and afterlife. This is tease of our true power. Watch and learn. And remember this well."

* * *

Nobody would dare question the torture of what hell had to offer. And it was no question that nobody would choose to go to hell moreover aim to go to hell. But why the hell did he go hell? It's not like he charmed the Devil or committed genocide. He would never do that. And the crimes he committed as a hollow bear no gravity at all.

There are had to be a logical reason why he was sentenced to hell. What did he do that was equivalent to being an evil person in the human world? Could it be his usual beating of his father? Or could be just plain hatred from some divine being? There had to some freaking reason he was sent to hell. And he knew it wasn't some random thing. There had to be something that he had done that caused his sentence to hell.

"Why was I sent to hell?" he asked as if waiting for a reply.

"Oh, how long I have waited for you to ask that question." An angelic voice replied. "But now that the moment came, should I tell you or should I just leave you clueless about it?" A pause and a cough. "I know. I'll tell you then. You wouldn't hate yourself for it, would you?"

"Tell me what it is already."

"You are on the right tracking thinking of something similar to what an assassin could have done, but then again, not even a thousand years would you find out what it is. Do you still want to make a guess?" The boy didn't answer. He did not have time to listen to the voice's dilly-dallying. The voice continued. "Whoever you meet in this place is a slaughterer, pushed someone to their death, committed suicide, and, of course, someone similar to you, Ichigo. Do get what I'm saying, kid?"

The boy looked puzzled. The voice continued speaking. "The answer is that they disrupted the normal cycle of life and death." The voice paused. Ichigo looked as shocked as ever. "That's right. Instead of following the flow of life and death, these people hasten the cycle. In some cases, they kill a person before they are fated to die, and in your case, you overlooked the cycle of life and death by overcoming death herself. That's true, Ichigo. And that one thing that caused you your soul, by cheating death, was stealing a soul reaper's power. Now you know why transfer of shinigami power is forbidden." (1)

"But, I didn't know. She didn't know."

"Ignorance of the law is not excuse, my boy."

"But—"

"Let us not cry over spilled milk. So, what are you going to do now; now that you know that the person you wish to protect, the very person you risk your life for, the one you esteem, the very person you hold most dearly is the same person that sentenced you to hell from the very beginning? How are you feeling? Don't you feel hell twice as before? Do you not feel the anger and hatred? Do you intended to take revenge and send her to hell as well? Tell me, Ichigo. What do you plan to do?"

"I intend to keep my promise. The power in my hands was gained for _her_ sake! That's the only way I know how to repay her for giving me this power."

* * *

From the moment they are born, men are hoped to be great. Most people aim to be great but fail miserably. Some are made great. Others are born great. And only a few accomplish greatness. Most of the time, their greatness is achieved at the twilight of their lives. But, _he_ was lot like other men. He was Ichigo Kurosaki. He did not aim to be great. He was not made great. He was not even born great. No, it was far grander than those. He, Ichigo Kurosaki, was destined for greatness. (2)

_And no man could deny that fact._

And this same person stood before her, bleeding, dying because he saved her (but again) from her apparent death. Still, all she could do was watch him protect her. She was weak. She never grew tired of telling herself that a million times. She wanted to protect him but all she could do was depend on him as she held on miserably to life. She was pathetic. She failed to keep his promise again. She watched him defeat the two remaining hollows.

He slashed one of the hollows' limbs and blasted it with Cero in less than thirty seconds. The remaining hollow tried to slash the man with its claws. He was able to dodge it with ease. He flash stepped to the right and appeared at the left. The hollow evaded...barely. The orange-haired masked man jump into the air and lifted his zanpaktou. He shouted as he released a large amount of reiatsu. He landed on the ground squatting. He stood up and his mask shattered. And behind him, the hollow disintegrated and crumbled to dust. The man walked towards her. She sat there in disbelief.

"_Rukia_, I came to save you." The man said in a familiar tone. With his remaining strength, he called up again his other self and told him to cut open Hueco Mundo to escape to another world. He smiled at the girl before him. And finally, he fell to his knees and fainted. She was so relieved that he was still alive.

With all the possible strength she could muster within herself, she carried the injured shinigami on her shoulders. She made her way to the dimensional cut. Though she was reluctant at first, she knew this is a safer gamble than staying in Hueco Mundo. She had no choice but to trust in the boy. That was the only thing she could do, after all. She dragged herself and the wounded boy into the warp hole and out into some familiar place not soul society. They were safe from hollows, for the meantime.

But, she could not bear it anymore. Her fragile body was nearing its limit. It won't be a long time until she fainted as well. She needed to get help. She looked around her surroundings. They were in a small town. Karakura, she mentioned at the back of her head. She hoped it would turn out all right. It was raining. That was for sure. No, she couldn't handle it any longer. The weight on her back kept her from moving. But she could not leave him. She made her last effort. She was out of strength. She fell on the wet pavement. She prayed that someone would come rescue them but she knew that the chances were low.

She waited a while, hoping that their predicament would change. Nothing happened. Still, it was raining. Nothing about their fate has changed yet. It was still painful. It still hurt. It still felt cold. It still felt heavy. They were still bleeding. It still has not stopped. Blood still mixed with the puddles of water. It was still hopeless. Both of them lied on the ground clinging miserably to life. And yes, it was raining. (3)

_No, it finally stopped._

* * *

He had no idea why did not hurt anymore. Warmth. Was he finally dying? Is this how the death of a soul reaper feels like? It was warm; a good kind of warm. Has he finally become a new born baby in the human world? The cold chill he felt before was gone. He felt really warm. It felt really, really nice. Ichigo Kurosaki slowly opened his eyes to see his apparent knew life. He opened them slowly as he was a bit blinded by the bright light that shone on his face.

"Hi!" Ichigo Kurosaki screamed at the top of his lungs with disgust. A heavily built man apparently was lying on top of the boy. He wore thick framed square glasses and a white shirt under his dark coloured apron. The man had a thick moustache. "A quick response! Very good! Boss, Kurosaki-san is awake."

"Get off me!" the injured boy shouted as he kicked the man out of his bed. "You're too close." He sat up and looked around the place. He wasn't dead as he thought it would be. His injuries had been well taken care of. He processed the area and tried to remember if he had been to that place. Where was he? He wasn't in soul society, Hueco Mundo, or even hell. He stood up and tried to look through an opening to the outside world. Where was he? He knew he had been to the place but he wasn't quite sure when.

"If you move around too much, you'll die." A jolly voice said as he entered the room. The newly entered presence in the room wore a familiar striped hat. It took the boy a few seconds to form the man's name in his head. Mr. Hat-and-Clogs was the first name to come out of his head. Ichigo searched deeper. He got a few images concerning the man; a fight scenes mostly. The name Benihime surfaced. No, that was the name of his zapkatou. Finally, the name popped out. He was Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the twelfth squad and founder of the Research and Development Departmeny; Kisuke Urahara. Yes, how could Ichigo forget the man's name?

"So, is this your house?" said Ichigo having nothing to say.

"Yes," replied Urahara with his fan covering his mouth. Ichigo spread his eyes as if looking for something. The shop owner smiled. "If you are looking for Kuchiki-_san­_, she is having breakfast. Would you like to join her?" The boy stood up signifying yes as his answer. "You healed almost completely," continued the Urahara-shoten owner. "I am impressed as always, Kurosaki-san."

"I don't know what you mean." Ichigo stood up and walk towards the small table in front of the television.

"_Ohayo,_ Ichigo." Rukia said in her 'usual' bubbly manner and deep voice. Ichigo swore that he almost tripped when he heard her talk. He felt like the she-demon was dressing in sheep's clothing and that it was a trap to sit right next to her. He stood there for a few seconds (looking like an idiot) until he finally gathered enough sense to talk like an intelligent being.

"Rukia, what the hell?" he said out of instinct. "You almost killed me with surprise with your goody-two-shoes acting. Cut it out." The boy frowned and sat on the floor. He took the chopsticks and began eating the prepared breakfast. It took him about another set of seconds to realize that he was acting like his old self. He mentally slapped himself and he reverted back to the submissive subordinate. "I mean," he said as he bowed his head. "Good morning, Kuchiki-_fukotaicho-san_."

Rukia Kuchiki looked at the boy before her. She looked away from him, then she smiled; a sad smile. She put down her chopsticks and stood up. She turned her back towards the boy. "By the way you are acting, I assume you are still not willing to tell me, right? Honestly Ichigo, why don't you let me help you with your problem. After all, you saved me again. Won't you give me a chance to pay you back?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I see." She said as she opened the door out of the shoten. "I apologize again for mistaking you for someone else." She recovered her smiling mask and stepped out the door. "I'll be right back." She said regaining her strict voice. "I've already contacted Soul Society and they'll be picking us up in a short while. I'll just be outside to survey the area; to make sure the area is free of wondering plusses."

"Rukia," Ichigo said as he stopped her with his voice. Kisuke Urahara and the others left the room living the two behind. "I...I'm sorry" he paused trying to find the right words to say. He stood up and ran to close the door to stop his superior from leaving. He left his hand on the door. He repeated the word 'I'. He looked at his vice captain who was now in front of him. He sighed and rested his other hand on the door. "Kuchiki-fukotaicho, I mean." He sighed. "You don't understand what I'm going through."

"I would," she replied as she gazed up to look straight into his eyes. "If you just tell me. I don't know how hard it had been for you, but if you tell me I'm willing to help. Please share me your burden. It's the least I could do to repay all that you have done for me. You saw what you did back there in Hueco Mundo. Only you could have done that. You were incredible. You are who I think you are. Don't you see, Ichigo?" She looked down. Tears had begun to swell up her eyes. "Please, tell me. I just want to confirm if—"

"I can't." Ichigo said as he looked away from the girl but still kept their position. He wanted to tell her so bad. "I can't, Rukia. I just can't." All that he had done for her would be in vain. And there was one more thing he knew he needed to do. And it wasn't only for her; it was for the rest of the world. He would not say it. (He could not imagine himself being trapped in this sort of drama.) But, it was his resolve. He had to hold on a bit longer; only when all was done. "I can't be this person you esteem most, Ma'am. I'm fit not for the credentials you speak of, Fukotaicho-san. _Kami_, I'm so sorry." He removed his hands from the door.

"I'm going to look around and stay here." She looked at him coldly. She had no idea what to feel. One minute the Ichigo she knew was there and then another it was gone. It felt like she was trapped in a whirlwind of emotions and she was being blown away. And the worst part was she had to keep all her emotions in a little fragile box. But, she had to let it all out because she was about to have an emotional breakdown. And no one should see her breakdown, especially not him. It was not right for her to cry even if it was about him. She would never show her vulnerability to him. She was as hard as rock; she was strong, and unpredictable. That was why he let her stay by his side. And she did not want to leave his side.

_But, why was she crying?_

"_Kuchiki-fukotaicho,_" the boy said. "Let me come with you. I know I won't be to do anything, but I'm here as a shoulder to lean on." He looked at the girl. He did not have any right over Rukia Kuchiki but he wanted to be there for her, not just because of his personal feelings but as a fulfilment of his duty as a shinigami. But, she shook his hand away. He had no right over her. After all, he was her subordinate. He had done nothing that pleased her or even at least made her smile. He did not deserve her. He was not worth welcoming back. But, he understood that. She had every right to do that.

"Stay here." She said sternly. "Try coming after me, and I swear I will never forgive you."

Ichigo Kurosaki looked at her; tears forming in her eyes. She could have said anything, anything but that. He knew she said those very words a long time ago, but to have such impact... It felt like a nightmare coming to life. And a familiar feeling brewed from within him; an impulse to get her out of her misery and darkness. Yet, he could do nothing to ease her predicament. Not now, there was too much, too little to gain.

_Rukia, I'm sorry. This is one form of darkness I can't save you from._

_

* * *

_

a/n: That was the sixth chapter. Please review. Hahaha. I really would appreciate that.

_**Rants: **__One of the main reasons I did not update earlier was I read/watch a lot of anime/manga._

_Naruto:__ Wah! I just fell in love with Itachi. I never expected that he would be such a martyr. (spoiler) He is now my second favourite character in Naruto. (after naruto of course) I hoep he's still not yet dead!_

_Bleach: __The flashbacks are really good! Wah... Byakuya's so cute, and the plot thickens!_

_D gray man: __It's good. It's kind of like a fullmetal alchemist cross all sorts of anime crossover plus Penguin._

_American Idol: __The finale is near! I can't decide who I want to win._

_Avatar: __I'm so in love with Zuko!_

_**Notes:**_

_(1) For me, it sounded logical. It took me two nights. What do you think?_

_(2) My friend asked me, "So what's the difference of the four?" And I said to her, "Sakuragi of SD, Kenshin of RK, Ren Tao of Shaman King, Ryoma of PoT, Kyo of Samurai Deeper Kyo and, the Rayearth girls are made great. Byakuya, Kasuma Asuma of yakitake, Ash of Pokemon, and Itachi of Naruto are born great. But, Ichigo, Naruto, Yusuke of Yuyu Hakusho, Recca of flame of Recca, Allen Walker of D gray man, and Yoh Amakusa are destined to be great."_

_And my friend said, "Oh..."_

_(3) This is a scene borrowed from the Bleach manga volume 7._

_Love lots,  
Moon-chan_


	8. Overcoming Hell

_a/n: Hello guys! This is chapter seven. Only one chapter left and one epilogue. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews(45),the favourites (24) and the alerts(47). Moon-chan could not have done it without you!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't even know why I bother putting this. Tite Kubo-sama owns Bleach!_

* * *

_Without love, there is no hate  
__With hate, there is no forgiveness  
__Without forgiveness, there is no anger  
__Without anger, there is no peace of mind  
__Without peace of mind, there is no sadness  
__Without sadness, there is no despair  
__Without despair, there is no hope  
__Without hope, there is no doom  
__Without doom, there is no redemption_

_Therefore, love cannot exist without redemption_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: **__**Overcoming Hell**_

In any given situation, Rukia Kuchiki would never run away from anything. Even if it is facing her death or just sheer stupidity, Rukia would always face her predicament. True, she may be afraid sometimes but she never backs down, never runs away. It would be out of character for her to walk away from it, moreover run away. But, what was she doing? Was she afraid? Was she uncertain? Why was she running away? Why was she running away from _him_?

_Him; he; _who was he?

As a hero, he was a legend. He was something so amazing that no one would believe he existed unless they saw him in the flesh. As a shinigami, he was the ultimate role model; he was everything was every shinigami aspired to be. As a comrade, he was loyal, brave, and dependable; indeed an asset in every battlefield. As a friend, he was trustworthy, a good shoulder to lean on, and loyal. As a human being, he was rude, oblivious to the world but he was compassionate. Indeed, he was a being that existed merely in people's imaginations. But, who was he as a man or a person?

_Who was he to Rukia Kuchiki?_

She walked wearily along the streets of Karakura pondering with these thoughts. She figured that she should, at all costs, put aside all her emotions and focus on the Hollow Invasion. She had failed the mission she was given and she knew that she needed to think of an option. But with her body sustaining fatal injuries, she would most likely have a hard time fighting off a hollow, moreover, return to Hueco Mundo and finish the mission herself.

She winced realizing that wound in her abdomen just opened. She was thinking over things too much. She needed to rest. Hopefully, no hollow would be lured to her vicinity. However, it turned out quite the opposite. A hollow appeared out of a crack in the sky. Rukia looked around the area to see if there were any passers-by. There were a few so she decided to take the hollow to an empty area. She took out a soul candy and forced her soul out of her gigai.

"_Are you the shinigami I smelled in Hueco Mundo?"_ the hollow asked greedily. It sniffed the lieutenant. "You're not that one. Not powerful enough but, I guess I can eat you too!" The hollow made a loud roar. Rukia Kuchiki led the hollow to a deserted place. She ran around the town and finally found herself on an abandoned neighbourhood section of the town. She panted and tendered her opened wound. Damn, this was going to be harder than she thought.

Quick incantation of kidou spells was all she thought she needed and after all that was all she could mostly do. But, she was wrong. It barely had an effect on the hollow. She tried again, still failing miserably. Great, if she kept doing that she'd probably ran out of reiatsu. (Add to that the seal to suppress her reiatsu.) She wobbled. Correction, she was almost out reiatsu. Great, was she expecting herself to be saved by him again? How pathetic had she become since he met her?

_How pathetic. How pathetic indeed._

* * *

Turn to the left and then to the right. Straight ahead and —so, he really can't remember the twist and turns of Karakura town, but he didn't have time for that. There was a hollow in the vicinity and his vice-captain was out there somewhere. It's not that she cannot defeat it; but for goodness sake, he was Ichigo. He would save anybody ass even if it was just a spider. (Hopefully, to kill two birds with one stone), maybe his superior would take back what she said to him awhile ago. Honestly, why was he such a suck up to her?

Okay, enough about that. He had plenty of time re-evaluate what he was about to do. He took out a soul candy (which Urahara Kisuke personally gave to him). He swallowed it and his soul was immediately forced out of his gigai. The new inhabitant of the gigai squealed with joy like it was soul of a stuffed animal with dirty thoughts. "Ichigo," the modified soul yelled. "You're back!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo hinted that he had not met the creature before.

"Do you not know me? Kon," replied the ModSoul. The blonde boy shook his head. "What? But, I'm your best friend, your confider, your substitute, plus—Ichigo? Where did you go?"

Ichigo Kurosaki konso-ed away from the perverted kaizo konpaku. There was no way in (not even in hell) that he would let that weirdo tag along. He might destroy his gigai himself if he did. He jumped up the rooftops hurriedly and followed the reiatsu of the hollow. It wasn't long before he arrived at the scene of the crime. Apparently, to his dismay, Vice-captain Rukia Kuchiki was already there.

_Was she kneeling?_

And Ichigo being Ichigo did only one thing that had been ingrained in his subconscious: protect the woman. _She was going to kill him for this._

He rushed to the hollow and slashed one of its limbs just before it touched the shinigami officer. He leaped in the area and raised his zanpaktou. And with lightning speed, he slashed the hollow into dust. He sheathed his zanpaktou as he ran towards his vice captain. "_Fukotaicho-sama,_" he called out as he bended to check if she was okay.

She just smiled at him and said. "Not _fukotaicho_," she paused and looked at the boy. "Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

"_Hai_," the boy answered as bowed his head. The boy said nothing after that.

"I told you not to follow me," She said teary eyed. "Because if you did, I really would never forgive you. I told you that lots of times and you still won't listen. I can handle things myself. Just watch me. And you followed me! I would never forgive you, Ichigo. Never."

He looked at her with a scowl on his face. She was really hard to understand. "I know that. You'd never forgive me because you don't like breaking promises. I don't care. Hate me for all I care. But, I'm taking you back to soul society alive and you're going to stay alive, even if I have to drag your soul out of Death, as long as you stay alive. Do you understand?" He paused. She made no answer. He squatted in front of the woman. He placed his hand over her head. "Come on, aren't you even touch by my drama, that I wouldn't let you die even if you want to? Honestly, would you ever forgive for coming after you?"

"No, I would never forgive you." She said flatly. Ichigo stood up, and scratch his neck. There was no point arguing with the woman after all.

"I would never forgive you. Never." She continued and her voice becoming vulnerable. "Why would I do that? Because if I forgive, I would forget. And I don't want to forget. Why would I? Why would I want to forget something that saved my very existence?"

He smirked. It was only then she realized something crucial. When she first met Ichigo Kurosaki, everything he did, everything he said, and every way he acted reminded her Kaien-_dono_, but now every was different. Every time _he_ smirked, every time she saw _him_, and in fact, every tiny detail about _him_; the way he moved , the way he protected her, every single way he goes about doing things_,_ reminded her of only one person, and it was none other than he: _the Ichigo Kurosaki she knew in her heart._

* * *

"They said you called for me." Ichigo said in a formal tone.

"Yes, come in," was the answer.

He slid open the door and entered. He walked carefully in the poorly lit room. He found the source of the voice and finally sat down near a _futon_. He squint his eyes to verify if a person was truly lying on the _futon_. He coughed. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about of highest importance, Ma'am?" he said almost forgetting the reverence. He crossed his legs as well as his arms. He frowned. "I don't have all day, you know."

It had been four days since they return to soul society. It had been the four squads' orders (and partly Byakuya Kuchiki's) to let the thirteenth squad lieutenant to heal her injures. It would only take a week and a half to fully heal. He frowned looking at the woman before him. He wasn't one of those that were patient. "Spit it out already."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" she replied.

He frowned again and looked away from the girl. She sat up and looked at the blonde shinigami with examining eyes. "I've got nothing to say, if that's what you're implying." The boy stood up.

"Why do you still hide it from me, Ichigo?" she stood up and approached the boy. "You can't hide it anymore from me. The way you talk me, the way you treat me, the way you handle everything with me," she grinned her teeth with frustration. "Why must you always be such a hard head and handle things on your own?" She paused as she watched the back of the other shinigami in the room.

"I don't understand what you're saying," though his tone said otherwise. He turned his head partly to get a glimpse of her. "You can't do anything to help me with this one. Believe me, if I could,"

"What you're ego can't handle it? Or am I to weak to be able to help? I'm already a lieutenant now. I become stronger. So, whatever you're freaking problem is, at least tell someone. It's really bad to bottle up one's feelings, especially yours. You've got a lot going through you, I know. But, please just tell me, just for the sake of telling me."

"You don't know what I'm going through." He said as he faced Rukia. He came closer to her and held her by her shoulders. "And the only way you could help me is by not helping at all." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. There is no other way, not yet. There is still one thing I have to do. This is the only way. Only Kami-sama knows how much I want you to know. And even if you nag me or threaten my life or even curse me with every known curse, I won't tell. I can't tell you." He paused, "because I have nothing to tell you."

"Why?" It was all the reply she could find.

"Once there was devil who met an angel by accident," he answered not moving. "The devil fell in love with the angel. And thankfully for him, the angel did not mind and, even more, loved the devil in return. The devil loved her so much despite knowing that he could never be with her. However, the angel insisted and begged the devil to stay with her. But, he was a devil and she was an angel. Then, one day the devil got sick and it reached the point that he was about to die.

The angel asked teary eyed. "Why are you leaving me?"

And the devil answered. "So, I could be your angel and love you forever."

Ichigo Kurosaki pulled away. He walked out the room. The sky was pink and the sun was setting. He was about leave again, but he could not bring himself to say goodbye to the female Kuchiki. He stood outside the door asking himself if what we would be doing was right. No, it did not matter. He had no choice. This was his only option. After all, he was the one that caused the turmoil in soul society (i.e. the recent hollow invasion).

His thoughts were interrupted by another Kuchiki, the clan head specifically.

"Where are you going again, Kurosaki?" Byakuya demanded more than asked.

"To set things right," was the boy's only reply.

"You should at least say goodbye." The boy raised an eyebrow, surprised with the reply of the sixth squad captain. "I warn you, Kurosaki, if you upset her again, I will finish what I should have done back on _Soukyoku_. If you want to finish what you intend to do, I suggest you go back in there and tell her that you're leaving for some place." The Kuchiki finished his sentence with a raise of an eyebrow.

Ichigo Kurosaki looked at Rukia's brother. "I'm not saying goodbye." The boy just said as sternly as the captain's. "And besides, I don't have time for that. I have to finish some business. It's my entire fault that people died in the recent invasion. It was my fault that shinigamis died in our previous mission. It was my entire fault that the hollows are acting like that. And it's my entire fault that Rukia got hurt again. I don't deserve to say goodbye to her."

"I see. You haven't changed," Byakuya replied flatly. "You're still self-absorbed. Do you honestly believe that the entire world revolves around you? Grow up, kid. The world revolves around the sun and about its axis. So, don't you go act like you're some hero and you got the problem of the world on your shoulders."

The Kurosaki made no reply. He continued his walking and ignored the fearsome captain behind him. He had other things to take care of before he leaves. He walked pass all the squads while thinking everything that he had done in the past. Maybe he should say goodbye, after all. He might never see her again. Then again maybe not, she might kill him or slap him so bad when she finds out that his leaving for Hueco Mundo to finish the job himself. Yes, it was indeed the best choice.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques," Ichigo Kurosaki said sternly as if asking for a fight. "I have a favour to ask."

A chuckle, "Finally, the great Ichigo Kurosaki appeared. What can I do for you?" A tall figure appeared from the shadows. A huge grin appeared over the man's face. "Are we going to kill somebody? Come on, tell me. It felt like hell being trapped in the crap hole." The teal-haired man paused. "I stand corrected. It was nothing compared to the real _hell_, right?" he sneered. Ichigo didn't answer.

"Most probably, you're doing this for your chick, right?" the sixth espada continued. "Honestly kid, I don't understand you and your touchy feelings. Love, right? It's the one that made you into some stupid lunatic and go around all over the place just to save her ass. And for what? You don't even gain anything and in fact you lose everything. You people are so crazy when you love."

"You'll never understand it." Ichigo finally replied, "Too complicated for a crap-head like you."

"Complicated? What's there is to it?" the arrancar replied with another creepy chuckle. "Love is like grabbing the moon and throwing it back up: inconceivable and stupid."

"Well aren't you going to ask?" The shinigami got tired of the arrancar's deep view of the things around him.

"Why would I do that?" He replied irritated. "That's your bitch's job. And I ain't your bitch." Ichigo half smiled. "And speaking of your bitch..." The arrancar pointed at someone behind the shadows. He laughed. "Looks like you'd really be needing to say goodbye after all." The espada backed away giving the spot light back to the lieutenant and her subordinate.

"So, you're leaving again, huh?" Rukia Kuchiki walked closer to the yellow haired shinigami. "Aren't you going to at least say goodbye?"

The Kurosaki looked away from the woman, his face now hidden in the shadows. She continued. "So, you're just going to leave without a word and disappear without a trace? I'm not asking for much, Ichigo. I don't really care about your explanations or conditions. I don't want to know or who's to blame(1). I don't need ifs, buts, or whens, or any drama like that. But, if you're leaving at least say goodbye."

The other shinigami sighed. "But if I didn't say goodbye, you'd be so furious with me that you'd hate me. And you'd hate me so much you wouldn't want to see me ever again. And for you to know that I left, you would be very happy. And at least once, I had finally made you happy."

Ichigo Kurosaki faced the other direction. He shrugged off the woman's silence. It wasn't the time to get all emotional. He had more important things to do. He had to pay for what he had done a long time ago. He needed to finish once and for all. He didn't look back nor took a glimpse of the woman he most cherished. He was leaving for Hueco Mundo and getting everything with. Yes, he was leaving. There were no second thoughts.

"Grimmjow," he broke the silence. "We're leaving."

_

* * *

_

a/n: I thought I'd never finish this chapter. Only two more chapters left! I hope you guys like this one. And I really look forward to your reviews! Thanks in advance. I appreciate all forms of reviews, constructive or destructive...Hahaha.

_Nothing much to say about this chapter. I'm trying hard not to make the couple OOC. I watched the serious scenes of the two in the anime and I hope that it was really enough to make it IN CHARACTER. And one part there, (Ichigo in my heart) Rukia said something like that in the anime. I think this chappie is good, short but good. I love the dialogue. Made all of it myself. (well, except for the (1)sentence it came from Tell me on a Sunday by Andrew Lloyd Webber)_

_School's about to start. unlike some of you guys are just starting there vacation. Hopefully, I can post the next chappie next week and the epilogue within the month of June._

_Love lots,  
__Moon-chan_


	9. The Hardest Things to Do

_a/n: This took me a hell long time to write. I was getting a whole lot of writer's block. But, my beta wanted me to finish this immediately. So, please do not hate me for writing a semi-sucky chapter. I truly apologize. Anyway, this is the last chapter of the fic and I hope that you have enjoyed it in some way. My beta apologizes for her misspellings and typos. Enjoy!_

_My beta also said this turned out kinda IchiGrimmy. But, Moon-chan assures you that it is not._

_**Disclaimer: **__Moon-chan does not own Bleach, but she owns the made-up hollows in this fic._

* * *

_To caress the rain  
__To reach the stars  
__To slit the throat  
__To say goodbye_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: **__**The Hardest Things to Do**_

_It was going to end like this._

Nothing more could be done about it. Ichigo Kurosaki knew exactly that. Not that he would definitely die in the process but just the fact that he would finish it with his bare hands was enough to conclude one's sentence. Even though he could survive, his irrational actions could lead him to eternal damnation from Soul Society. Not only that, but the very fact that he would appear to the hollows as himself was already a risk that was enough to send him back to hell. Yes, he had nothing to gain by doing such an extraordinary feat, no matter how heroic it might sound.

What was he doing there then if he had nothing to gain?

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said as he saw the steeple of the Hollow's castle. "You can leave now. I will do this by myself. Your bringing me here is already more than enough." He paused. "I can take it from here." He clenched his zanpaktou and began to walk towards the castle. Ichigo Kurosaki was determined to do this on his own. The arrancar should not be involved in his crazy endeavours.

"So, you're still full of yourself even after all of these years?" the 6th espada replied unmoved by the boy's selfless speech. "You honestly believe that carrying the burden all by yourself will make you even a greater hero or are you just plain stupid?" The young boy made no reply. Grimmjow continued. "Now listen, kid. When I say I'll come with you, I will not only join you in your freaky death wish but I'll also turn your stupid wish into reality. I did not go all this way for nothing just to back out. Remember this, kid. I swear on my damned soul that you will come back alive to and return to your chick. Now, shut up and let's get this over with. I'm beginning to sound like you."

"Fine," Ichigo finally replied. "It looks like there's no stopping you."

"But remember, kid, I'm not doing because I admire you or some _homo_ stuff like that." He revealed his canines. "I just want to get even, brat. And maybe after I do that, I'm going to see if I've got stronger, but after that, you can rot in hell for all I care. Did you get my crap talk?"

"Even? What do you mean?" Ichigo did not hesitate to ask.

"Shut up. Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we finish."

Within seconds, the unlikely heroes of soul society arrived a few feet away from the gates of the gigantic castle. There was a futile attempt to open the gates hoping that it would be easily, but then, not even the Great Yamamoto could possible open the gates by himself. The next attempt of the two-man army was a few head scratching and sand kicking, but after a few minutes of such an endeavour, they finally gave up and turned to another option, insulting.

Ichigo Kurosaki screamed at the top of his lungs words that would put Simon Cowell to shame and make Byakuya Kuchiki scream with anger. It barely paid off however, since only low level hollows came heard the boy. Though the original plan was to threaten the hollows to let them it, the shinigami and arrancar unintentionally killed all the hollows that appeared before them. So, finally after an hour of frying little insects, they decided that they should think of another way to get in. That is if they could think of another way in.

This is Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaggerjaques we're talking about, not Toshiro Hitsugiya.

Desperation was proportional with time. Eventually, the shinigami knew that he had no other choice but to hint a relationship the hollow leader. It was the only conceivable way for him to get inside the castle and destroy it from within. The tandem let the number of hollows pile up. In a considerably short period of time, the two were surrounded. And before the death blow from the hollows, Ichigo weaved an intention to meet the hollow leader. It was a half truth; therefore, a lie. So, it would not count as telling the world who he really is. It was risky, but he knew he had to do it.

"I have a message for Lionclaw-_sama_." Ichigo stated as he dropped his zanpaktou to the ground. "It is something that concerns the plans for taking over Soul Society." The boy knelt down before the hollows. "I assure you that is of top most priority that Lionclaw-_sama_ must be informed immediately."

The hollows whispered amongst each other doubtful of the shinigami's intentions. Ichigo Kurosaki knew he had to be patient. Among these weak hollows is powerful one, mostly likely an adviser to the hollow leader. He needed patient, just this once. Thankfully, his efforts were not in vain. A hollow with a jaguar's head appeared before the boy. And surprisingly for Ichigo, he knew who the hollow was.

"Verhängnis von Schreck_-sama_," Ichigo said hiding his disgust for his respectfulness. Verhängnis von Schreck used to be third in power after Nightbringer and Lionclaw. Indeed, he was powerful and brilliant, a very worthy adviser. Though this hollow was a competent leader, he reminded Ichigo of Byakuya. And perhaps, Verhängni's only difference with Byakuya was that he treated Nightbriger with utmost respect. "I have a message for Lionclaw-_sama_."

"Why trust what you say, shinigami?" replied the said hollow. "After all, you maybe a spy sent by soul society to destroy us; you do realize that bringing an arrancar will not give you favour. If you have a message, tell it to me here and now. I will make sure I will deliver the message to Lionclaw. And knowing ours names do not count as being an ally." The hollow smirked believing that he got the better of the boy shinigami.

"But sir," Ichigo grimaced. He needed a good way to convince the hollow that he could be trusted. "This message is only for the ears of the Lionclaw, his advices and direct subordinates. The message is above top secret and of high priority. I was ordered to tell Lionclaw-_sama_ directly."

"Why would I believe crap like that?" replied the hollow. "You are a waste my time. The next attack on Soul Society would be in three days. You have ten seconds to explain why I should not devour your soul and take you and your arrancar to Lionclaw. Start talking or accept your death, insect."

"But sir," Ichigo knew there was no other way to convince him but to mention his name. "I was sent here by Malificent Nightbringer." The boy knelt down as low as possible knowing that he had caught the attention of the hollow 'counterpart of Byakuya'. "I apologize leaving out such information. Nightbringer-_sama_ has ordered me in his last breath never to mention his name unless necessary. The reasons I do not know. I deep apologize." Ichigo made a half-smile. He never knew he was good at acting.

"Under what order did he say?" the hollow replied pretending to be unsurprised with the mention of Nightbringer's name. Furthermore, the hollow knew that if what the boy was saying is true then he would know what Verhängnis would mean by 'under what order.' Yes, it would be fool proof. Only a messenger of Nightbringer would know what that meant. And Verhängnis von Schreck was once the most trusted messenger of Maleficent Nightbringer.

"Under what order?" the boy asked himself. He recalled all that he had done in his entire life. He searched for anything that was connected with his life as a hollow. Damn, he had no clue what he meant. He cursed himself for coming up with that crazy code. No, he didn't have time for that. He needed another option, but the option he had would be riskier. It would be too early for that. He needed to know what the hollow meant. He had no choice.

_It's Sapphire Snow._

"What?" the boy heard a whisper in his head. "What do you mean by that? I don't have time to plan riddles."

"What do you mean play riddles?" the Verhängnis von Schreck mistook Ichigo's 'personal talk' with his actual reply. "I asked under what order did Maleficent Nightbringer say this 'important message' is, unless you really are a spy sent by Soul Society. This is the last time. Under what order did Nightbringer say that message was?"

_Sapphire Snow; that is the order of your message._

"Isn't that a bit cheesy for a hollow order?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked his other self. "Are you sure you are not kidding with me, other self? Shouldn't it suppose to be like the 'Hades' Wrath' or at least something scary like that? I sound like fairy princess not a hollow dictator. You must have mistaken those words for Rukia's favourite Chappy the Rabbit stuff toy."

"Are you going to believe or not?" Ichigo's other self replied frustrated. "Remember, it's also your fault for calling it like that. Even in the height of lust for power you still manage to include your crappy lovesick obsessions. Now tell him that, otherwise we'd be dead before we even get sent back hell. On second thought, I prefer that over—"

"Sapphire Snow," The boy cut his other self just time to save his neck from being slashed by Verhängnis von Schreck. "I carry a message under an order of Sapphire Snow from Maleficent Nightbringer-_sama_ to Lionclaw-_sama_. There. Satisfied?"

* * *

It was the only nightmare Ichigo Kurosaki had left; the fateful night more than fifty years ago.

The events of that night recurred frequently in his head. It wasn't as dreadful as the dreams that he was in hell, but the fact the he saw himself die every time in the sword of Rukia Kuchiki gave him the shivers down his spine. For him, it was like twilight just before night time, the prelude to hell. It was indeed a perfect one: to be sent to hell by the one who you risked your life for. It couldn't be better.

"But, you know me; you remembered me." She said teary eyed while clenching her sword.

"These are just memories to keep me fighting. I am no longer Ichigo. The Ichigo you seek no longer exists." The orange boy looked at the shinigami lieutenant still weeping. "For the love of God, Rukia, do not prolong my agony anymore! Seeing like you this hurts me like hell. Rukia, just freakin' kill me! Please Rukia! Damn it! You told me you'd keep your promise! I counted on that! Rukia, please! Let's get this over with! Get that sword, stab in the heart. It's that simple. Rukia, I would give anything and everything I have for any possible way. But this is the only way! Let's get this over with so that you can move on with your life. As soon as you kill me, as soon as it will be over."

"I can't, stupid." she shouted back. "If I could, I should have done that a moment ago."

"Listen Rukia," he calmed down. "If you kill me, I will find a way to soul society and look for you. I swear on the grave of my mother, I will look for a path in soul society and I will tell it to your face that '_I told you so._' Just kill me, okay? The hollow is coming back. I can feel him. Don't worry your butt off, okay?"

* * *

The path towards the Main Chamber Room was longer than what Ichigo Kurosaki remembered it to be. He followed Verhängnis von Schreck. Who would have expected that he even walked the same way as the Kuchiki noble? (Byakuya sneezed somewhere in Soul Society.) Ichigo took a glimpse of Grimmjow and signalled him to follow his lead. The boy planned that as soon as he and Grimmjow would enter the room, he would call out his hollow mask and hopefully make Lionclaw and the other hollows put their guard down. And hopefully, kill them in a single swift swipe. Ichigo gulped. He hoped that it would be easier than he expected it to be.

"I apologize for being distrustful, shinigami-_san_." The hollow said taking out his claws. He was distrustful of shinigami and the arrancar from the beginning. He knew it was better safe than sorry, Nightbringer-_sama_ had told him that. Verhängnis knew that Nightbringer would understand. He was very considerate, even as ruthless hollow. Verhängnis von Schreck should kill these intruders before they do any major harm.

Because of Verhängnis von Schreck cautiousness, Ichigo Kurosaki was backed into corner and as he felt he had no other choice but to reveal his hollow identity and increase his chance of being sent to hell long before he could finish his mission. The boy smirked, (part of his newly found talent of acting of course). He summoned his dark reiatsu and materialized not only his hollow mask but his entire hollow body. There was no time to waste.

"Come on," Grimmjow smirked. It was his first time to see the shinigami in his full hollow transformation. "The leader is a lion. I'm a panther, the dude there's a jaguar, and the others are all sorts of beasts, and you're just hugely mutated lizard. Couldn't you be anything more fearsome?"

Ichigo Kurosaki, now Maleficent Nightbringer looked sharply at arrancar. There was no time to kid around.

"Hey, just asking." He replied. He paused. "I apologize, Nightbringer-_sama_." The teal-haired arrancar played along with the boy. He had deduced from Ichigo's acting he was most probably the Maleficent Nightbringer the hollows talk about. Grimmjow bowed as he asked for an apology. How long must he endure being under the Kurosaki? It was really getting annoying. "But what do you intend to do now, my lord, now that you have revealed your identity?"

The vizard made no reply but gave the arrancar a puzzled look. Ichigo then turned his attention to the surprised hollow. "Nightbringer," Verhängnis stuttered. He was certain that this weak shinigami was indeed Maleficent Nightbringer. "I apologize. I had no idea that you would be visiting us." The hollow bowed to show his reverence. "Follow me then. I shall take you to Lionclaw. He would be more than happy to receive such wonderful news. Quickly now,"

"We do not have petty talk like that, Verhängnis." Ichigo said. "Soul Society is sending two thirds of its army to Hueco Mundo to stop Lionclaw." The Kurosaki bit his lip. What he was doing felt like clear betrayal of Soul Society, but he knew he had only few options to save Soul Society. However, Hueco Mundo had a special place in him. And to be honest with himself, he had already called that wretch hole his third home.

_Was he half hearted in destroying the hollows that plan to overthrow Soul Society?_

"Nightbringer, we are here." Verhängnis said. "Let me enter first. I shall introduce you to the legion as soon as I explain to them the situation and your arrival." The hollow made a small bow, opened two gigantic doors, and entered the main hall of the castle. "It will only take a while, sir."

"You sound so certain that your plan would work." Grimmjow said as soon as the hollow disappeared. "Or is it that you plan to destroy Soul Society in the first place?" The shinigami did not answer. "Don't worry I won't stop you. I will just follow your lead." The arrancar grinned. It was even more interesting than what he expected.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now." The boy whispered.

Grimmjow Jaggerjacques scratched his head and frowned. "You don't know what you're going to do? Well, you better make up your mind 'coz any minute that Verhängnis guy is going to call you. So, you better decide." The boy did not respond. The sixth espada continued. "Do you want me put Soul Society and Hueco Mundo on a string over a pot of bowling lava and wait for you to decide which you want to rescue? I'm not your babysitter, kid. Now is not the time to get cold feet."

"I am honoured to present to the legion, His Greatness and Excellency, Maleficent Nightbringer." The doors opened. Verhängnis von Schreck stood as he stretched his arm to present the thought-to-be-dead Maleficent Nightbringer. The legion stood up and bowed in veneration except for Lionclaw, who sat with amusement in his eyes. This surprised the rest of the hollows.

"I never expected you to be alive," Lionclaw said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He stood up. He was still heavily wounded from his recent attack on the small shinigami team. "After being injured badly to protect that woman, I thought you would be dead. But I forgot. This is Maleficent Nightbringer we are talking about. There was no way he would die so easily. Isn't that right, Your Greatness?"

Ichigo Kurosaki did not respond. Verhängnis von Schreck looked puzzled with what the leader just said. "What do you mean protected a woman?" asked Verhängnis. "As in a woman shinigami? That is impossible. Nightbringer would never betray us. He has even told us that Soul Society is on its way to attack."

Ichigo Kurosaki clenched his fist. He had almost forgotten of the earlier incident. There was no chance now that the hollows would accept him. Well, at least things would be a bit easier for him to handle from thereon. He signalled Grimmjow to wait for his cue. The Kurosaki made eye contact with the hollow leader. The tension between them was clear between them. Lionclaw finally eased. The crowd relax.

And within a blink of an eye, Lionclaw extended his claw and attempted to slash is former superior. Ichigo Kurosaki responded twice as fast as the other hollow. He took out his zanpaktou and called forth his bankai. There was an exchange of attacks and they paused after a short while. The other hollows stood in disbelief as they saw their two leaders fighting against each other. Grimmjow watched in excitement. He was now very eager to play his part.

"So," the arrancar butted in. "Have you decided what you're going to do? Are you going to overthrow that dude there and become the new leader or are you going to save Soul Society?"

"You know what I'm going to do, Grimmjow."

The teal-haired shinigami grinned. He knew that even if the boy was Ichigo Kurosaki and he was Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, there was a low chance that they'd survive fighting eight vasto lordes and seven adjuchas. They wouldn't last long. After a many exchanges of death blows, a brilliant idea just struck the arrancar. A hero? That would sound really good. He never thought of himself being a hero... and die in the process. But is that he wanted himself, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, to end?

To force the hollows into stay this room, create the strongest cero he could make, and let Ichigo Kurosaki just walk away as the hero? Could Grimmjow accept his eternal reverence to the shinigami? As out of character as it made sound, these were the thoughts that ran in the arrancar's head. Indeed, it was absurd as it sound. But, to finally be even with Ichigo Kurosaki, it was something that Grimmjow's unusual _bushido_ dictated. And maybe, the shinigami might even owe him something in the end. Yes, it was the perfect way to end. How should he call it?

_Ah, the grand finale._

"Ichigo Kurosaki, let me strike you a deal." The sixth espada said. "Correction, this is not a request. Let's just say I'm doing this to owe up for something I owe you. So," Grimmjow Jaggerjaques grabbed the young boy by the collar threw him as far as the espada could. There was slit hesitation in Grimmjow's part but, nevertheless, he was determined to pay back Ichigo. But, Ichigo Kurosaki managed to grab on to the door and stop himself. The boy was now cross and confused. What was the arrancar thinking? And Ichigo thinking that Grimmjow wanted to finish all the hollows himself was absurd. But then again, the espada might just want to test his power.

"Are you insane? This isn't the time to prove you are most powerful creature in the world." Ichigo clenched his sword. "This ain't a game, arrancar. This is life, death, and the future of Soul Society."

The arrancar chuckled. "Since when did that matter to me?" This time, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques directed a cero in the blond boy's direction. Ichigo went flying wall through wall through wall. As soon as he ran out of momentum, Ichigo flash stepped towards the main hall. But, just before he could enter the hall, the arrancar closed the door. Ichigo stood there for awhile vainfully trying to open the door. He banged the door, still useless. He winced. Damn, the hole in his abdomen was killing him.

"Just go, kid." Grimmjow said. "I may not be doing this for the sake of the world but, let me have fun. _Kami-sama_, I actually sound like you." He coughed. "Now, you have ten seconds to get out of here. I think your chick's waiting for you outside."

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques diverted his attention back to the remaining hollows. He would convert all his remaining reiatsu into cero. It was a suicide mission. It was his death. He wasn't going to die like the rest of the arrancar nor like a hollow, not even like a shinigami. He would die not as a criminal but as a hero, though a silent hero, but nevertheless a hero. It wasn't the death he wanted nor he deserve, still was cool in a way. It was the end of the great Grimmjow Jaggerjaques.

_Nothing more. Nothing less._

* * *

The Thrirteen Squads of Soul Society stood outside the Grand castle of Hueco Mundo. It was a surprise for them to see the castle to blow up from the inside. They watched in awe as they saw a gigantic mushroom cloud form and blow up the castle. Rukia Kuchiki fell to her knees thinking that Ichigo Kurosaki was inside the palace. The boy took matter into his own hands again. And most probably the boy sacrificed himself for the sake of Soul Society.

"Ichigo, you're such an idiot." She murmured.

"I suppose we have no business here anymore. Ichigo Kurosaki has taken care of everything." The sixth squad captain said. "Let us leave."

The squad retreated to Soul Society as soon as they made sure there were no more hollows in the vicinity. They had nothing left to do after all. Everything was finished. Rukia Kuchiki scanned the empty desert uttering a prayer for Ichigo's soul. "So, it ends like this. This is when I have to finally give up on Ichigo." She wiped a tear and clasped her hands. She was about to leave for Soul Society.

"_Taicho-sama_," One of the shinigamis said. "A hollow is approaching the area. It appears to be very strong."

As anyone would expect, the life form was none other than he, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia Kuchiki ran towards the being. She caught the man before he collapsed. A smile appeared over her face. "I am relieved that you are still alive. You don't know how much this means to me; seeing you alive that is." She cried heavily now.

"Crying doesn't really suit you, midget." The boy panted as he wiped a tear. "You should know. I did that for you to forgive me for following you earlier!" He shouted and winced again. "You should at least appreciate the effort I'm putting here."

"And here I am thinking nothing can move your world." Rukia smiled. She lifted his shoulders and supported his weight. They were on their way back to Soul Society

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo replied. "Nothing can move my world, moreover change my world." He sighed. "But no matter how I look at it; no matter how I contradict it, the moment you came into my life, I saw everything differently. Now, I realize. You did not come into my life, you were meant to be there in the first place."

_

* * *

_

a/n: This is the end. I know the ending was kind of rushed. I apologize fpr that. (So, you can throw rotten tomatoes and pitchfork for all I care. You have the right!) The last parts were not the best. But the flow would go something like that. The epilogue will definitely be uploaded this month. Anyway, I already thought about my next fic after this. So, watch out for that. Yes, Grimmjow died. I love him. But, he had to die in my story. I'm happy that I finished another story.

_I hope that all the people who alerted and added this story to their favourites review. I really want to hear from you regarding anything concerning the story. Thank you._

_I would like to thank my beta for having patience reading my work. The reviewers, the people who added this to their favourites and those who added it to their alerts, thank you. Thank God for giving me creativity in writing it... and Tite Kubo for the characters and Bleach. And to you reader, thank you for taking your time reading such a fic._

_Lots of love from the bottom of her heart,  
__Moon-chan_


	10. The Epilogue

_a/n: Hello people! This is the epilogue of my fanfic. I wasn't suppose to write an epilogue anymore, but I wanted to seal the story once and for all. Anyway, I thank God for giving me the time and creativity to write this fic, the people who took time reading this fic. Thank my beta for her patience, and to you who read up to the epilogue. Domo arigato gozaimasu! I'm also planning to write another fic. (Slightly ichigo-centric about 10-15 chapters) Please look out for that one! Without further ado, I give you the epilogue!_

_Wait! __**Disclaimer: **__Even up to now, I still don't own Bleach. _

_**

* * *

**_

Forget Me Not:

_**The Epilogue**_

There wasn't even a story worth telling in the first place.

There was no final surrender, no change of heart, no too late apologies or even heart warming speeches, and any crap like that. There were no twists or turns, nor climaxes. The story ends as anyone would expect it. Ichigo Kurosaki collapsed in the arms of his vice-captain Rukia Kuchiki. They both returned to Soul Society. The rest of the reinforcements stayed in Hueco Mundo to clean up the mess. Nothing unexpected happened. Ichigo was taken to the fourth squad to recuperate. There he rested for a couple of days.

As expected, Ichigo Kurosaki was awarded for his saving Soul Society. Nothing much happened; a short thank you speech, an exchange of smiles, and a short tribute. All was well and happy. Byakuya Kuchiki sat unmoved in a corner. Kyoraku laughed with the other ladies in the celebration. All the shinigamis were much what they were predicted to do, expect for Rangiku Matsumoto who left the party early. Nobody knew where she went.

There was only one unanswered question left. What happened to Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki? On the night of the celebration, Ichigo knew he had to answer his vice-captain's doubts sooner or later. He decided that it should be now. He gathered all his remaining strength and approached his vice captain sitting in one corner of the room. He signalled the woman to follow him outside. There was no turning back now.

Rukia Kuchiki found the hero outside underneath the stars. Why did he call her out there? Well, that why she followed him right? To find out what he wanted. They stood both stood there silent, neither saying a single word, until the lieutenant broke the silence.

"Are you making advancement in order to woo your commanding officer?" she said loving the boy's reaction. "If you have nothing to say pertinent, then I should be going back to the celebration." The boy made no reply. Rukia sighed and decided to make her way back. She was just wasting her time.

"Wait," Ichigo finally said stopping Rukia dead on her tracks. "Aren't going to ask?"

"I told you," she replied. "It's not my business, but if you're going to tell me I'm willing to listen. Until then, I won't force you." She smiled. "Let us go back to inside." She continued walking, but this time the boy grabbed her by the hand. Rukia reluctantly stayed. "Fine, but only for a while."

"When I first entered the Thirteen Squads of Pour Souls, I did not expect much from myself." He began. "I mean sure, I got decent grades from the academy. I even got sent to the office for beating up a couple of punks. But, I did not expect myself to go out of my way slashing the most powerful hollow. I mean, I know I'm not really who I think I am. But, ma'am, I want to know? Who was I to you?" He paused. He itched for an answer.

Rukia smiled. "You are who you are. The way I see you cannot change. And no matter how hard I try to see you in a different way. You are still the boy told me my drawings sucked; the only person that called me a midget that I should go play death god somewhere else, the only person that had the guts to tell me to shut up, and of course, the very person that took me out of darkness. Yes, that is who you are to me. Cheesy? Yes, but you asked for it."

"Really?" he replied. "Then, I have no regrets."

"Then, I should go back."

"Rukia," Ichigo called out again before she slid open the door. Rukia turned around. Ichigo smiled and said, "I told you so." He smirked and joined Rukia to go inside. Rukia smiled back. And the rest was of course, history.

* * *


End file.
